To War Without Honor
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: Instead of being banished, Zuko was sent to lead the men he defended in the War Room. Without any military training, he is expected to prove he has the courage and the honor to defend his right for the throne.Changed to M for mature themes.
1. Prologue

**Here's a new one. I'm trying something different. I usually write about Katara or Sokka, so here's my attempt to write about Zuko and Mai.**

**(Edit 1 May 2011) Warning: There's lots of mature themes that are war-related in this story. For those who have been or knew anyone who has been to war within any of the last wars, I truly don't recommend reading. Since I've started, I've had a veteran have to stop reading. I'm not trying to bring those dark feelings up for those who have PTSD or memories of lost ones. I feel horrible for causing this vet pain, and I don't want to have anyone else have to. **

**To be honest, I've yet to be deployed. I haven't witnessed much since being in the military for three years. I have seen those who have little effect (i.g. my husband when he came back from Afganistan who reacted to every loud noise) and those with it worse (members who can't go with out a fight or have harmed themselves). **

**So please, take my warning with care. To those who continue to read, please enjoy. For those who don't, I WILL NOT be offended. I would rather you not it, than read people's reviews who have to stop.**

**To those who have served; Thank you. I could not write this if it wasn't for people who have protected my way of life.**

* * *

><p>For once she can remember that she was surprised. One of the Royal Family's servants showed up and handed her a letter. It was from Zuko.<p>

_Dear Mai,_

_I know that we have not been on the best of terms, but I want to consider you a friend. Since the Fire Lord gave me my punishment for being a coward at the Agni Kai, I have been without one. Uncle was not allowed to follow me to the Earth Kingdom. I am younger than all of my soldiers by a few years and because of my rank, I cannot talk to them in a friendly way. _

_Since I've arrived to the 41__st__ Division, the weather was been snow, and because I'm the only firebender here, I have not slept much. I hope you write back. I need someone on my side…_

_Zuko._


	2. It's an Uphill Battle From Here

**Here's the next one. Zuko is going to be a bit different, because his chance of coming home is possible. He'll still be angry though. I don't own Avatar. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic. I'd be writing episodes.**

The camp was set low in the northern mountain range of the Earth Kingdom. Snow covered the tents, and anyone outside. It did not seem to want to stop either. The 41st Division was full new recruits, sent to act as bait to draw the Earth Kingdom army from the mountains. Their commander was Prince Zuko.

At fourteen, he was officially the youngest officer in the army. He was given the rank of 2nd Lieutenant, the lowest a member of the Royal Family received. Scratch that, he was not allowed to call himself Prince. He was reminded of it every time his captain came through camp.

Sitting alone in his tent, he just finished his letter to Mai. Although their history was not the best (Azula's stunt with the apple), the young bender hoped that he would receive a letter back. Thinking about it kept the cold away. Well some of it. The cold, snow, and wind kept every miserable.

"Lieutenant," his sergeant knocked on the tent poles, "Captain Yu is waiting for you in his tent."

Zuko snorted steam from his nose. He had to walk fifteen minutes downhill to the captain's tent. In the past, the captain would have to treat him with respect. Now Zuko had to degrade himself to peasants for the sake of a chance to go home. Captain Yu took time out of his day to remind the young bender of that.

"Captain Yu," Zuko called into the tent.

"Come in Lieutenant Zuko." The man spoke with a grin.

"You sent for me?" his temper was held back.

"Yes," he stood to face the local map, "Your division will move up the hill. Normally, a general would be in your place, but because these are new recruits, the general decided that he'll command the other divisions coming up the other side of the mountains."

"Then why are you here?" Zuko growled.

"To make sure you don't run away from another fight." He paced around the young bender and stopping at his good ear, "I'm the one person with the power to recommend you to return home with your throne and honor. Your uncle isn't here to save you like he did last time you refused to fight."

Captain Yu faced the map again, "You know your mission. Distract them long enough for the other four divisions to get here, and I'll have you sent down south where it's warmer."

Zuko forced his bow, and walked out. It took twenty minutes to walk back up the hill. When he reached his tent, he took a glance uphill. Thick trees and plenty of cliffs would make the march impossible. The archers would be nearly useless

"He's going to get us all killed."

"I'm not even sure he knows how to fight a war."

"I'm not sure he can even fight."

"He lost his throne to his sister."

Zuko could hear the comments.

"What are you all looking at? We're moving up." Zuko yelled out, smoke coming out of his nose.

* * *

><p>The sounds of crunching snow and coughing filled the mountain side. The army hiked up in a single file, unable to fill out their ranks. After what seemed like days, they were forced to stop. A fresh trench lay in front of them. It was empty, excluding the few old died camp fired. Zuko turned to look down the hill, and could see his camp in the distance. The outer wall of Ba Sing Se was off in the distance. Zuko sighed, and started to pass the trench. The men closest to him, started to comment.<p>

"Uh, Sergeant Kim Yung," Zuko started nervously, "What would you do in this situation?"

"Sir, we'll follow your lead," the older man started, "but I honestly think this is a suicide mission. One division against five going up a mountain, not to mention we have no benders, means one thing; we're going to all get murdered. And you have no experience."

The sergeant laughed, "Sir, you picked the wrong time to defend your men."

Zuko soon regretted talking to the older man.

Another hour passed. Zuko paused, to catch his breath along with the others. Above them, boulders started rolling down, crashing into trees dragging them down. Unable to attack, the Fire Nation army froze. Arrows soon filled the sky. Sergeant Kim Yung fell on Zuko, dead from several arrows. The young lieutenant, afraid, pushed the body off of him, and crawled behind a tree. His helmet had already fallen down the mountain. Sticks and dirt covered his top knot. The recruits, not knowing what to do without orders started down the mountain. Along with them was Zuko's honor.

Something in Zuko awoken. He couldn't let his honor go on the first fight. He rolled over, and shot at the third wave of arrows. His sudden wave of bravery was shot down, when the Earth Kingdom army charged down. Zuko started his run down, and was soon pushed out of the way. Another one of his experienced sergeants then ordered his archers to fire up the hill.

"Fall back!" the man ordered.

The first line of archers followed, with the sergeant dragging Zuko down. The man threw him down, and another line of recruit archers fired up. Slowly, Zuko was seeing what the man had done. The enemy was at a halt. Their small victory was shortly ended when the other armies came down.

Zuko started sending his men down. They could possibly hold the enemy at the flatter parts of the mountain. He turned once more to look up. The enemy wasn't charging them; they were in a rout from the other Fire Nation armies that were coming from the rear.

"Hey," Zuko called out softly, then louder, "Hey! They're retreating."

The sergeant that had helped him earlier, stopped, "Archers, rally on me. Spearmen, rally in front!"

"Remember your training." The sergeant said.

The recruits, nervous, stood in what formation they could. The archers pointed their arrows and waited for the order. Trying to escape the charging firebenders, the enemy soldiers kept running towards the recruits, hoping to run through them to safety.

"Hold it," the sergeant spoke, "Hold it."

Zuko stood behind the sergeant, waiting to see what would happen. The enemy was yards away.

"Fire!"

The archers fired point blank.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Zuko was tasked with the job of writing down names of the prisoners. Normally it would have been an easy task, but the adrenaline of the fight was causing his hand to shake.<p>

"Lieutenant, Sir," the sergeant spoke from behind, saluting, "for your first battle, it was unfair. Next time though, try not to cower so much."

Zuko went from almost a smile to a frown. He looked down at his desk.

The sergeant started, "I think though Sir, that I can make an officer out of you. You were willing to save us for your throne."

Zuko looked back up. The older man smiled.

"Sergeant Dae Hyun." He bowed.

The general Zuko insulted months ago, walked towards him. He was not happy.

"Lieutenant, I want these prisoners dead. Show the recruits what we do to lesser humans. After, I have a job for you and a company. The rest of your men will join my armies." He then walked off.

Zuko started to boil inside, "You can't just order me to do that!"

The general stopped, and quickly returned.

"Prince Zuko, or should I say Lieutenant. Yes Lieutenant is your rank. You no longer belong in the Royal Family. You belong to me. You will follow my orders if you want to step foot in the Fire Nation again, alive!" The general growled in his ear.

"One day though, Sir, I will be Fire Lord." Zuko started, "Then you will belong to me."

The general chuckled, "You better hope that day comes soon Lieutenant. You are leading yourself down a path of pain and suffering."

Zuko let out the breath he had been holding when the general left. Dae Hyun relaxed a bit.

"Sir, what's your order?"

"Prepare camp. I'm taking your company with me." Zuko sighed, "Because I need help."

"Aye Sir."


	3. A Fool's Errand

**This one is shorter than the last one. Thank you to those who reviewed. I get giddy and keep checking my inbox for them.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zuko,<em>

_I hope these help with the cold. Presents from Ty Lee and I. Well, she was the one who suggested it. Sorry about the color. I received your letter a couple of months after you wrote it, so I'm not sure if they're needed._

_The Fire Nation is still dull. Nothing has changed since you left._

_Mai_

_P.S. Zuko, this is Ty Lee. I thought the pink socks would bring some smiles and happiness. Mai is really missing you. I think it's sweet that you're writing her. It's like in the stories of the man leaving for war and the girl is waiting for him to return and brings back riches. Come home soon!_

Zuko tried to hide his blush of embarrassment, but the recent tradition between him and the twenty other men under his command meant that he had to read his letters out loud.

The young officer wrote a reply a week ago. For all the teasing he received, he was glad for the wool socks, and the red knitted shirt. They helped him stay warm at night. During the day, it was warmer than his first battle had been. Spring was a month away. There was still snow on the mountains, but the sun was out and the wind was still.

Instead of dealing with the prisoners, his new mission was to seek and destroy underground bases. Zuko was in charge of this mission for the entire mountain range. Since he didn't have to report to Captain Yu anymore, he had to trust Sergeant Dae Hyun to write good reports whenever they did reach a post.

They hadn't seen any sign of underground bases since they started the mission.

"Since the sun is out more, I'm going to show you how to make the gold on your helmet not as visible." Dae Hyun spoke, grabbing his helm.

Zuko had his. At first, he wasn't happy about wearing an enlisted man's helmet. It took the sergeant a while to explain that wearing his helmet would let the enemy know that he was the leader. Zuko had yelled, calling him a low life peasant. He changed his mind when most of the earthbenders tried to take his head off with a few boulders.

"The grease that we use to keep our weapons from rusting and dirt tend to do it." The older man said, "Whenever we have to do parades, just wipe it off and polish it. Then it's ready to go."

Dae Hyun was the oldest in his command. He wore the traditional moustache. Many of the recruits soon tried to grow one. Not all could. The sergeant was the eldest son of a factory worker.

"Like this?" Zuko asked, holding up the helmet.

"Good Sir. Now if there was a way to hide the scar."

Zuko frowned. He refrained from speaking about it. The older man decided to change the subject.

"The girl that wrote you; are the both of you courting?"

"No. She's my sister's friend." The boy looked away.

"We should start moving, Sir."

Zuko nodded and stood.

* * *

><p>The past few months were rough for the soldiers. They slept in thin tents on snow. They were climbing and descending mountains every day. They became used to the thin air, and living off of rice and whatever meat they could hunt. Frostbite became the enemy. Even with his firebending, the mountains demanded respect.<p>

The underground bases started to sound like old folk tales, until they found one. The entrance looked like a shadow from where they were standing.

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

"We enter Sir, and look for a map."

"Right." Zuko pointed to two men, "Um, take your knives and enter."

The two stood there, looking nervous.

"GO!"

"Yes Sir!"

Thirty minutes went by, and nothing happened. Zuko was tapping his foot impatiently. Another ten followed before Zuko decided to do something.

"Fine, I'm going in."

The ground suddenly jumped, causing everyone to fall. A couple screams could heard. Zuko then let every emotion fill the hole. Smoke came out of the hole, along with one Earth Kingdom soldier. The man was coughing. In his hand was a Fire Nation knife. Zuko took the moment to grab the man and slam him against the ground.

"Where are my men?"

"Go die Fire Nation scum." The man spat.

Dae Hyun got in the way with a knife in his hand. The knife was embedded in the enemy's collarbone.

"I wouldn't want the blood of a prisoner on your hands Sir." The sergeant said.

He and two others then headed into the hole. They returned after an hour, with burnt maps, and the bodies of the two sent in first. Their bodies were broken. The two soldiers that followed the sergeant soon ran off, sick to their stomachs.

"Sir, if you could give them the honor?"

Zuko turned his head, angry at the Earth Kingdom, before setting fire to his deceased. A small funeral was held. The enemy's body was just tossed into the hole. No one slept that night.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mai,<em>

_We were given a mission to search for an underground base. It doesn't sound heroic like we were told. Sounds more like a fool's errand, and I'm that fool. I think this might be the last letter for a while. Let Ty Lee know I said thanks for the pink socks. Not only did they cheer the men up, I was teased for the rest of the day. Thanks for writing me. _

_Zuko._


	4. Letters

**Here's the next one. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zuko,<em>

_Ty Lee would not stop talking about you liking the socks. Even Azula walked away from her. It was… well, funny. _

_We just started our summer break. It gives me a chance to start throwing knives again without making any of the boring teachers angry. _

_My parents are planning on having another child once the doctor clears my mother healthy. I can't wait to be forgotten more. Oh, happy birthday Zuko._

_Mai_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mai,<em>

_I'm sorry to hear about your situation with your parents. I can't really talk about siblings too much. Azula doesn't seem to count._

_The fighting here is getting dirty. We're trying to find new ways of entering these tunnels without losing someone. I do not feel like a prince anymore._

_Zuko_

* * *

><p><em>Lieutenant Zuko,<em>

_I cannot believe my young nephew would ever be in the position you are in. I've only just heard about your recent mission from one young Miss Mai. She asked what a young officer like you would need, and I told her to continue to write you. And to write funny stories, but I don't think she has the ability to._

_Keep your head down Zuko, and please come home safe. I don't know what I could do if something bad happened._

_Love, Uncle Iroh_

* * *

><p><em>Zuko,<em>

_Your uncle is crazy._

_Mai_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mai,<em>

_I apologize for taking so long to write back. We hadn't been back to a post in almost a year. I hope you aren't mad. I received all your letters at once. They were a bit dirty, but they kept me busy._

_I think that your birthday is coming soon, or has already passed. Again, I'm sorry and please don't stab me with one of your knives. I hope you like the knife I sent you. I took it from an Earth Kingdom captain. The carvings on the handle tell the story of Omashu. I just haven't learned it yet._

_My fifteenth birthday wasn't too exciting. I sat in a trench full of dirty water. It's been raining. These oil skins we stole from the enemy don't work well._

_Can you send a small painting of yourself? I miss you dearly and I know that even though I can't always get a letter, that a picture would make up for it._

_Love, Zuko_

_P.S. I'm sorry about the blood stain. We had a fight before I could send it and I'm out of paper._

* * *

><p>The firebender was lying in his new hole in the ground. He and what was left of his twenty men were trying to sleep. The holes kept arrows and boulders from killing them in their sleep. He was staring at the new picture Mai had sent him. The letter had also said something about a sibling on the way, but he couldn't stop looking at her face. Either she had become really pretty, or he hadn't looked at a woman in about two years. He wiped the rain from his face, realizing that he needed to shave his chin.<p>

Beard races had kept the men entertained when they were not fighting. They were all starting to look like the earthbenders, and soon had to shorten them. A few mistakes in identity had happened and Zuko didn't seem to get replaces when he needed them.

Of course at fifteen, he was behind in the race. Everyone reminded him that a beard and a scar would make him ugly.

The scar; he still had nightmares of getting burned. Every time it was his father, and every time he said the same thing.

"Lieutenant!"

Zuko jumped up, placing the picture away.

"Incoming!"

Zuko ducked below the top of the hole. Arrows rained down, hitting the ground around him. He stood, watching the second wave come down. Fire shot from the ground towards the arrows.

"They're protecting something important. Let's find that hole." Zuko called out.

"Aye Sir!" a chorus rang out.

Fourteen men including Zuko ran from their protective holes and charged the enemy. Realizing they were outnumbered, the scout party started to run. Aiming at the trees in front of the scout party, Zuko lit the damp trees as much he could, causing the tree to block the path between cliffs.

"Where is your base?" Zuko hit one, pushing him into the cliff wall.

"Prince Zuko?" the man cowered.

Angry from being referred to his old title, the firebender threw the man down.

"Tell me where, or I'll show you what the Fire Nation does to cowering men."

The man pointed, "It's under a willow in the opening."

Zuko grinned, and picked the man up. He passed him to one of his soldiers.

"Sergeant Dae Hyun, take care of these lesser humans."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mai,<em>

_I think that I need to get out of here before I lose my mind. We're fighting like wolverine-dogs. I didn't think that I would have to kill so many men with my hands. We found a beautiful opening in the mountains. I don't think you would like it because there are many bright colors. We ended up destroying it anyways. There was a base underneath it._

_I almost think that being banished to sea would have been better. Searching for the Avatar, if there is still one, probably would have saved my sanity._

_Love, Zuko_

Servants were busy packing while Mai read her latest letter from Zuko. Not many things cause her to feel anything, but the letters from Zuko sadden her. She was about to go on vacation to Ember Island like Zuko was sleeping in knee high water. Azula wouldn't care. Ty Lee would cry. The girl could stand her friend crying. So she went to search for someone who would care and not use her sleeves as a tissue; Iroh.

She waited outside the Palace Gate for the guard to retrieve the General. Since Zuko left, the old man bored her with tales over tea. It was until lately that she started to appreciate him more, because unlike Azula or Ty Lee, they both cared for the boy.

"Here to see Uncle Fatso again and talk about my cowardly brother?"

Mai looked at the Fire Princess, "At least we care."

"Oh Mai," Azula smirked, "I would hate to hear that your family lost credibility with the Fire Lord over a coward."

"Someone has to keep the fool cheery." Mai mumbled.

"Jokes about you two when we were younger were only for fun." The Princess glared, "But I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon. Why don't you try to hang out with that Shin guy? He's rich. Or how about Captain Zhao? I hear he's quite the leader."

Mai was going to walk away in the other direction, but she was saved by the Dragon of the West. "Miss Mai; Princess Azula," the old man started with a smile, "How about joining this old man for some tea?"

"No thank you, Uncle. I was just leaving." Azula glared at her friend.

Uncle Iroh shrugged her off, and turned to Mai with a smile, "How's Zuko?"

Mai paused before mumbling, "He said-… sent me a knife."

Iroh knew something was up, but decided it was the best to leave it alone.

"I have some jasmine tea ready and some cakes."

Mai grinned, and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, if you haven't tried jasmin tea, you need to. It's awesome.<strong>


	5. A Winter Hope

**Thanks for reading!**

People. Zuko and his soldiers finally had a chance to relax in a port town located on the Earth Kingdom's northern shore. They were all issued new clothing and armor. Beards were shaved. Weapons were sharpened. And the soldiers saw what they hadn't seen in a long time; wine, ales, and women. They had a chance before winter to enjoy the beaches and the sun.

Zuko sat in a corner of a tavern, watching his men go crazy. He had the painting of Mai in his hand, and an empty glass of warm wine in front of him. His hair was freshly cut and put into a proper top knot showing his two year old scar. Hair was on his upper lip as an attempt to look like the older men. His sergeant, Dae Hyun soon walked over with two mugs. Foam was spilling over the rim.

"I thought you would like a beer Sir." The man smiled, "Earth Kingdom beer isn't too bad."

Zuko looked at the mug with uncertainty.

"Come on Zuko, it ain't going to hurt you." The sergeant reassured.

"Is this what happens when soldiers get to a town?" the young man asked, taking it.

"Mostly. You should see the sailors. They're worse." Dae Hyun chugged his beer, and slammed it down, "I hear Captain Zhao is here."

"Great." Zuko mumbled into his.

He sat his mug down, and wiped the foam from his moustache. Someone tripped over a chair, falling and breaking it. The two friends jumped, with Zuko looking like he was going to hurt someone.

"You better pay for that!" Zuko yelled, then turned to his friend, "Sergeant, I don't want these fools to breaking anything else."

"Yes Sir."

Zuko finished his beer, and apologized to the owner about the broken chair. His men were quiet, watching him as he left. The bar went back to being normal after the lieutenant was further away.

Cursing under his breath, Zuko didn't realize someone was in front of him until he bumped into him. Zuko didn't saying anything, and continued. The other person had a problem with the firebender walking off.

"If I hadn't seen it for myself, I would believe that I outranked the Crown Prince." The male voice started, "Sorry, lieutenant. In which I outrank you and you forgot to salute me."

Zuko growled as he turned, "Captain Zhao."

"It's Commander now." He smirked, "I'm about to sail south to patrol the southern waters. I'll be commanding a real military, unlike your ruffians who live underground."

"Well, congrats then." Zuko said fast, trying to walk away.

"It would be rude of me to not invite you for a drink; that is if you are man enough to drink anything besides trench water. Although a cowering bastard like you would hide in a hole." The Commander smiled, poking at Zuko's pride.

"Commander Zhao, I would love to, but I have maps to study." Zuko then turned. His temper was about to flare.

"Well, if you're not going to drink with me, then I won't bother you." Zhao turned, but spoke before completely walking off, "You still haven't saluted me yet. I shall be waiting for it."

* * *

><p>When Sergeant Dae Hyun found his commanding officer, he thought the sun had paid a visit to the Earth Kingdom. Zuko was lighting everything on fire. Trees, old barns, and fences were the victims. The older man sighed. He had a feeling how this all came together.<p>

"Lieutenant Sir," he called out, "Shooting fire out of your hands while enraged is probably not the best idea you've had in a while. The trees don't generally like it when they're burning."

"Commander Zhao is here." Zuko punched a small tree, burning it to a crisp, "He thinks I can't lead."

"Sir, I have to disagree with the Commander." The sergeant said, surprised at the man's promotion, "We're alive."

Zuko stopped, panting. He turned to his friend.

"What happened to your eye?"

"A fight broke out between us and the sailors. We were winning until said Commander kicked us out and threatened to send us to the Boiling Rock."

Zuko smiled, "At least you were winning."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mai,<em>

_Recently we have found ourselves out of the north and into the warmer western parts of the Earth Kingdom. We're in charge of a mining town and have helped a company of firebenders get rid of this town's earthbending populace. Finally I was put up for a chance to be promoted to Captain. Two years is long enough as a Lieutenant. _

_I bet the birth of your brother was bothersome and gross. I can't imagine babies being exciting. Don't they just throw up and fart? The crying would put me over my top too._

_I don't know if it has reached the Fire Nation yet, but I keep hearing rumors that the Avatar has returned. He's supposed to be only a kid about ten. If I could get my hands on him, I think I will come home with my father's love. I could finally see you again. That is, if I can get him._

_Love, Zuko_

* * *

><p>Although it was mid-winter, the snow was not on the ground. It was indeed a vacation from the mountains. Zuko had not seen an Earth Kingdom soldier since running into Commander Zhao. He took the time to train with the other firebenders. He had time to sleep all day if he wanted to.<p>

He never slept during the day though. He was waiting for the major to say wither or not he could be called captain. The Captain was a nerdy man who talked about business and accounting than the war. It explained why he was in charge of a mining town than on the frontlines.

"Sorry Lieutenant, you didn't make captain. I was told that you were denied captain before you came into the military. I tried, because all of your letters of recommendation were excellent, your men said that you were a great leader. Sadly, the army does not see the need to make you a captain." The man said, sounding like a wolf-bat's squeaky toy in an empty room.

Zuko was about to get up before he was stopped, "I can get you into the upcoming attack on the city of Omashu if you think this town is boring."

"No thank you Sir," Zuko spoke through his teeth, "I like the boringness of here."

"That's everything then."

Zuko returned to his room in a requisitioned farmer's house. It was large enough for him and his men to live in without needing the use of the thin tents. It had belonged to an earthbender who he and his family were now living on a metal prison out in the ocean.

"Morning Lieutenant," one of the privates knocked on the door, "We have breakfast ready if you're hungry."

"Thank you." Zuko murmured.

"How did it go with the major?"

Zuko didn't answer.

"I'll leave you alone then." The private then walked toward the dining room to let everyone know to stop the surprise party the men were about to hold.

"How could he not? He went into more tunnels than any of us."

"I think the poor guy won't ever go home with his honor."

Dae Hyun cleared his throat, "Come on boys, let get to training this morning before we do our rounds."

* * *

><p>One thing the men hated to most about staying in the town was the fact of collecting taxes from the people almost every day. Tears and begging were granted to happen each time and they hated it. Zuko tried to get them out of it, but the major would not change his mind. So he joined his men.<p>

His men would knock on the door, ask for the new taxes, and leave. If there was a problem, Zuko's firebender would fix it. Then there was a problem. Three horribly oddly dressed children walked into a store. It didn't take a genius to figure out that blue and yellow were not a common color choice for most people in the Earth Kingdom.

"Dae Hyun, keep some men out here. You, Private Wang and I will walk in and 'talk' to the newcomers." Zuko smirked.

As they walked in, it seemed that they had walked into a bad play. They were standing still, until the boy in yellow fell.

"All newcomers are required to check into the local force stationed here." The firebender called out, "You will follow me, please."

"And if we don't?" the boy in blue asked. His ponytail looked ridiculous.

Zuko smirked, "I'll burn this store."

**Duh, duh duuuhhhh; cliffhanger!**


	6. Ice Cubes

**So my husband and I were going to watch a movie on base, but they weren't playing anything interesting. We decided to get a movie and I picked "King's Speech" because I wanted to watch it. He then said that he was probably going to sleep. I asked him why I was getting the movie and he said "I don't know." Men sometimes...**

**Anyways, thanks for the nikpicking MegaBob. I probably goofed that one and I missed it. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>It was not much of a problem taking them for questioning; it was more of getting the Water Tribe boy, now known, as Sokka, to keep his mouth shut. The boy kept telling Zuko and his men that he could take them, even after Zuko had punched him in the stomach and later breaking his nose.<p>

"Sergeant, take the two boys to a cell." Zuko said, looking at the girl, "She'll be questioned next door."

"Yes Sir." Dae Hyun walked out, he and four others headed the prisoners to their destination.

"Katara," the Water Tribe boy yelled, "Don't speak!"

Another sergeant from the major's command was with the firebender. Although Zuko didn't know him, he didn't want to be alone with the girl.

She was placed on a chair, with her hands tied behind her back. She was not happy.

"Katara was it?" Zuko asked, no sign of anger was with him.

The girl nodded, not looking at him.

"Where were you going?" he continued his questions.

She didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

Still nothing. Zuko took another approach.

"Spies are sent to their deaths, you know."

And still nothing. Zuko tried to hold him temper, but he ended up kicking the chair from underneath her, and stuck his knee into the small of her back.

"You will tell me why you are traveling, or I swear on my honor, you will not see the light of day!" Zuko yelled, causing his face to darken with red, "I know the Water Tribes don't just joyride around."

"You're hurting me." She cried out, causing Zuko to stand.

"Fine, bring the older boy in." Zuko then glared at the girl, "I won't hit a girl any more than what I did here, but I will put your friend in pain since you won't talk."

The sergeant grabbed the girl and dragged her.

"Please don't hurt him; he's my only family with me." She cried out.

Siblings, even better. He watched as the boy was placed in the chair. The boy was already angry from being punched a few times.

"Is your sister the only family you have?" the firebender started.

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"You would do anything to protect her right? Even if you had to kill someone?"

The boy glared, "I would."

"Well, I have a friend; have you heard about a Commander Zhao? He's more unconventional than I am."

"You wouldn't give us to him, would you?"

Zuko knew he hit something, as the boy cursed.

"I won't sell your sister to him." Zuko said, looking at the sergeant, "I need to know who the boy in the yellow is and why you are not back in your tribe. After I'll let you and your sister go."

"We're looking for our father, and we found the boy in a burnt down town."

"Why did your father leave?" Zuko asked, calmer than he was earlier.

"He went to fight in the war."

"Where?"

"Uh," the boy paused.

"Thought so." Zuko grinned, "Now you're a liar."

"The Earth Kingdom towns are hard to say. Oma-shoe and Small Mining Town on the Coast..." The boy tried to save himself.

"Okay. Sokka, right?"

"Yes."

"Sergeant, bring the other boy in. Keep him and his sister separated." Zuko said.

"Yes Sir. Would you like me to let the major know about the prisoners?"

"No. The major is too busy with the taxes."

"Hey, the towns are hard to pronounce. Ouch, I have a bruse there!" the boy argued with the guard.

After the short and painless interrogation with the younger boy, Zuko's heart was pounding with joy. He had the Avatar in his hands. The key home, he kept telling himself. Now he had to figure out to get home. He was without a boat, and didn't have a hawk to send to the Palace. That didn't matter though. He, not Zhao, not Captain Yu, not the major, and certainly not Azula or his father. He did.

And then he had his men who were his brothers. Sergeant Dae Hyun looked a little disappointed when Zuko muttered about going home. They were in Zuko's room.

"Sir, the prisoners are in their cells." The older man spoke.

"Thank you." Zuko said, not looking up from his desk.

After the sergeant left, Zuko sighed. He couldn't leave his men to the war by themselves. They were as much family to him as was his mother and uncle. He surprised himself when he was outside of the Water Tribe girl's cell. She definantly wasn't happy.

"What do you want?" Zuko noticed that she had been crying.

"I have a problem."

"So I'm your psychologist now?" she sounded demanding.

"No." he laughed, "I, well,"

He stuttered, "I have a chance to go home now, but I can't leave the men under my command."

The girl snorted.

"Katara right?" he looked at her.

"You expect me to listen to you after what you did to my brother and me?"

Zuko swallowed his pride a bit, "I'll make sure to get you and your brother ice for the pain. I let my anger take me earlier."

"You're apologizing?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

Katara was quiet for a moment, "You need Aang to go home, but you found a new family."

Zuko smiled, "Yes."

"Sounds like whoever is your blood family, doesn't love you."

Zuko nodded.

"My dad's been gone for a few years. My mother-" she stopped herself.

"I'm not going to use it against you." He spoke softly.

He noticed her touching the blue necklace around her neck. It seemed to comfort her.

"Who are you? Really?" she finally asked.

Of course she asked a question he couldn't answer.

* * *

><p>A waterbender! Of course she was a waterbender, and she broke her brother and the Avatar out. Actually, Zuko didn't care. Well, wouldn't if Commander Zhao didn't burn the town down and rant about him being useless. The major cared about the taxes, and had Zuko and his men send back north.<p>

_Dear Mai,_

_I don't know if you're mad at me, but for some reason I haven't received a letter in a few months. I hope you didn't find another._

_Love, Zuko_

His home for the next few weeks was a Fire Nation Colony in the northwest. Here, he would have his heart broken.


	7. My Brother

**Here's another. I might be able to put a few more chapters up today since I can't really go anywhere. Oh, I'm also leaving you all with anothr cliffhanger. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>The sun was out, warming the colony. Zuko and Dae Hyun were watching some of the locals doing their daily things. It was like being back in the Fire Nation for the sergeant. The smell of food; the way people were dressed. Even for Zuko, who had lived in the Palace most of his life, felt like he was home. He had even watched Uncle walk by.<p>

"What?" Zuko shook himself out of a daydream.

"What's going on Sir?" the sergeant asked, also looking as defensive as his commander.

"I thought I saw my uncle."

"The Dragon of the West?"

"Yeah."

The sergeant paused then spoke quietly, "No one told you he was coming here?"

"No." Zuko spoke, a little angry for not being told.

"Apparently there's an attack on the Northern Water Tribe coming up."

Zuko sighed, "Why does no one tell me?"

They spent the next few minutes trying to catch up to the General. They noticed Commander Zhao next to him, talking.

"It's an honor to have you aboard for this mission General." The Commander said.

"Likewise Admiral. It's always an honor to help."

_Admiral? _Zuko was now mad because some fool was made the highest rank and he couldn't even get Captain.

"Did he just say Admiral?" the sergeant asked.

"Yes. Zhao is now an Admiral." Zuko said through his teeth.

The two had parted, with Uncle Iroh turning around to notice Zuko standing there. The old man had a sad smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Zuko." He spoke.

Both Zuko and Dae Hyun bowed.

"General Iroh, it's an honor." The sergeant spoke.

"Likewise Sergeant. I have heard many things about you." Iroh spoke, "And I have to thank you for keeping my nephew out of trouble. I know he's a bit hot headed. I'd like to talk to my nephew if that is of no problem."

"Yes Sir."

"And I'd like to have test with you later. I have something to talk to you about, in private."

Dae Hyun bowed again, spoke to Zuko quickly and left them. When he was an earshot away, Iroh hugged his nephew.

"I have been worried for you the past two and a half years." The old man said, tears falling.

"Uncle, you're crying in public." Zuko coughed out from the bear hug.

They eventually moved into a tea shop for a snack. Zuko had talked about having the Avatar in his control, and letting him go. The General understood why; the young man had grown close to his men. A brotherhood most soldiers would say. Iroh was also hiding something. He just didn't want to be the one to say it.

"That moustache makes you look older." Iroh laughed, "I don't think I would have recognized you if it weren't for the scar."

Zuko had grown out the typical soldiers' moustache and goatee since letting the Avatar go. He did fit in along with all the other soldiers with it.

"How's Mai?"

Iroh rubbed his chin, "Miss Mai, she's doing fine. Ever the gloomy child, but she misses you."

"I haven't received a letter from her in months." Zuko said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Give her time. She's been busy. Being an older sibling is time consuming."

"There's something you're not telling me." Zuko finished his cup.

"I'm not the one to spill the bad news, Zuko. Admiral Zhao has ordered that I not say."

The sound of a cup breaking was heard.

"Well then General, I have nothing else to speak about." Zuko stood, "Good day."

He stormed out, kicking a chair from underneath someone on the way out. He headed back to post.

When he arrived, the post was empty except for his tent. That was the final spark to cause a fire in his anger. Zuko lit his tent up and left it to burn. He then found himself in Zhao's office demanding why his men were gone.

"Lieutenant, the 41st Division has done well under your command," The Admiral spoke with an evil grin, "But since it has no mission and I do, I'm taking your men, dissolving the 41st and sending you somewhere to sulk in defeat. The new city of Omashu needs a captain, if you're interested."

"Omashu?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, you will be the town's captain and that's final," Zhao smiled, "Captain Zuko. You will report to the governor in a few weeks. Enjoy the rest of your leave herein the colony as I and your Uncle fight a real war."

Sitting in the shade of a tree, Zuko was looking at the picture of Mai. He was speculating on whether he should burn it or not. He was about to when he was interrupted by footsteps of his former sergeant.

"Lieutenant," Dae Hyun started, looking concerned, "I don't know what to say about what's going on."

"Then don't. You're all leaving, and I'll be here in the Earth Kingdom keeping some fat governor happy."

Dae Hyun looked down, disappointed in his childish behavior, "Sir, at first you were a scared boy. You were a pain to train; you didn't like listening to my advice. You could not fight as well."

"That doesn't help."

Dae Hyun ignored his comment, "If it makes you anymore proud though, the men and I think that you'll make a good Fire Lord when you get your crown back. We'd follow you to the ends of the Earth. The past couple of years we watched you grow into a man with honor. We all hope to be there when you return to the Fire Nation."

Zuko smiled, and got up to hug him, "Take care of them, old man."

"Of course, Sir."

* * *

><p>The trip down to his new post was nerve wrenching. He didn't know who to expect, or what. He didn't even know where he was. Then he saw it.<p>

The bright sand colored city stood in between a canyon. The Fire Nation flag hung outside the gate. His driver called out to him.

"Welcome to Omashu, Captain."

Zuko had his hands glued to the glass, looking at it. At least he was in a city and there would be a few things to do. He could make friends and stay here, free from the dirt and water.

The driver brought him to the Governor's mansion. He was met with a few other soldiers to escort him in. He could see where green roofs were being covered with red. There was a statue above the Mansion being built. It was just starting, because he had no idea what it was supposed to be.

He was led into a large office where the Governor was. The man look familiar, but Zuko couldn't put a name to the face.

"Ah, Captain Zuko," the man said with a small smile, "Welcome to Omashu. I hope the stay is pleasant."

"Yes Sir," he spoke "It beats sleeping in dirt."

"I bet. Ah, here comes my wife and-"

"Zuko!" a shocked voice came through the door.

Zuko looked at the girl with surprise and lots of questions, "Mai."


	8. Fruit Tarts

**Here's another. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>As the Governor's wife and son came in, Mai walked over to him to give him a hug.<p>

"Zuko," she sounded like she was about to cry, "Azula said you were dead."

"We'll leave you both," Mai's mother said, shooing everyone out. She looked almost happy.

"Dead?" Zuko was shocked, "You thought I was dead?"

"Yes. Azula came to my room a few months ago with some letter signed with a seal that you had been killed in the mountains. At first I didn't believe it, but I didn't get any letters for months."

Zuko gently held her chin in his hands and brought his face in for a kiss. Mai didn't fight it. They parted, leaving Mai with a genuine smile on her face.

"So you're the new captain then?"

"I am." Zuko smiled back.

"Maybe Omashu won't be so boring then."

"No it won't."

"But first, you have to get rid of that thing on your chin. It looks ridiculous."

Zuko frowned, "Really? Because all of the men I was with said it looked great."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Men, Zuko?"

Zuko sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I will get rid of it."

"I should probably let my father talk to you then."

"Yeah…"

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

He blushed "Sorry. I should let you go. Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Want to go out for dinner?"

"Ok."

There was an awkward silent moment.

"I'll bring my father in."

"Ok."

Mai looked back once more before leaving though the door. Her smile fill Zuko with a warmth; awkward but good. The feeling went away once her father came in.

"Governor, Sir," Zuko bowed.

"I'd never thought that I would ever have the crown prince bow to me," he started, "Nonetheless, I'm happy that you were picked than some other lackey General Iroh offered."

"My uncle sent me here?" Zuko asked, stunned.

The Governor nodded, "He did. I asked for someone who would protect my family and the city. I think you are the best person to do so."

The captain had a smile on his face. The Governor did too.

"I might not understand war, Captain, but I can tell you are not the same little boy I knew the last time I saw you. Just don't let the things you did on the battlefield affect the things you might do here."

"Yes Sir."

"Now," the Governor said, sitting down in his chair, "wine?"

Zuko joined him for a quick drink.

* * *

><p>Her mother was awaiting her outside her room. Mai frowned as she walked closer. Her mother had a peculiar smile.<p>

"Mai, can you believe how Prince Zuko has grown?"

"Sure mother."

Her mother tucked her arm in between Mai's, "Daughter; walk with me."

Mai did as she was told and walked along with her.

"Most women love a man who has fought for his country. He shows honor and loyalty. I know Prince Zuko does not have his crown, but I do know that he will be a good man."

Mai said nothing.

"The only thing about him is that he has nothing but a low military rank. He may be fun to be around for the time being, but he's not the one for you."

Mai stopped, knowing what was coming.

"You don't think Zuko can regain his title."

Her mother didn't look shocked at all, "No."

"You didn't stop his letters from coming to me did you?"

Now her mother looked appalled, "I would never!"

Mai rolled her eyes, finally fixing them to a wall, "He asked me to go out tonight."

"Outside the mansion?"

"Yes." Mai said softly, "It will let me enjoy the city like you have been telling me to."

Her mother agreed, but Mai could tell it was only because she wanted Mai to enjoy their new home.

* * *

><p>Later that night, a happy Zuko met up with an almost happy Mai. Zuko had explained that her father saw no problem with him taking her out as long as they had escorts. Not wanting to argue, Zuko agreed.<p>

"You shaved it off." Mai said about Zuko's bare chin.

"I did. You said you didn't like it."

Mai snickered, "I thought it made you look too old."

"And the moustache doesn't?" Zuko asked, lightheartedly insulted.

"Makes up for the scar." Mai then quickly apologized.

"There's no need to." Zuko muttered, "I've been over it for a while."

The couple and the six escorts continued down to a spot that overlooked the rest of the city. There was a table with a candle. Mai said something about him setting it up. Zuko could only laugh.

"Your father did. I only just agreed."

"He did?"

"It's not bad, right?"

Mai frowned, "I wish both my parents would agree one this. My mother thinks you will ruin my father's career."

Zuko grimaced, "In the last two years, I haven't lost a battle. I've found hundreds of underground bases, and had a few causalities. The only think I did wrong was let the Avatar go."

He saw the looks of disappointment on the escorts' faces. He didn't let go unknown that he was their new captain.

They were interrupted by a waiter, dressed nicely, coming with a platter. He sat it down in the table to reveal fruit tarts. It caused Mai to smile again. Zuko politely corrected that her father had told him about her favorite foods. Mai called him a sap, and in turn, he called her tedious. Their laughter was interrupted by a couple of musicians.

"Please tell me my father didn't do this one."

"Ah, no. I had a chance to go out and find some." He smiled.

After the dinner, they went back to the mansion. Zuko personally escorted her to her room.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

"Sure." She said, before Zuko gave her a kiss.

She went to bed happy.

* * *

><p>The post was full of men training. There certainly was a mix of benders and non-benders. It was different from the 41st though. He wasn't a lieutenant who knew them all personally; he was the captain who told the lieutenants what to do while he answered to someone with no military experience. He could not get to know the enlisted men like he used to. He had his three lieutenants and that was all. He wished the day would move fast. It didn't.<p> 


	9. No Home for Weak Men

**Last one for the night. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>All three of the lieutenants had different ways of doing things. Bo-Bing was a professional. He did everything the way Zuko asked him to. He never argued, and every report was on time. The man was from a poorer side of the Capital; tall, handsome, and strong. The ideal Fire Nation officer. He probably would have been given a higher rank if his family wasn't poor.<p>

Hu was a sly one. He would try to get out of doing things needed done. He came from a filthy rich family. He was a great warrior, and excelled at bending, but Zuko didn't trust him with his life, and told the boy so.

The third one, Lok, was just an idiot. He meant well, but would have been better off cleaning Zuko's office than running men around. The man was from some backwards town in a colony. He was missing teeth, but could fix anything with rope and glue.

Zuko had all three, including a few of his sergeants standing at attention for rumors about himself for being a coward and unfit to be an officer. He was sitting at his desk, quietly drinking tea. They had been standing still for half an hour.

"Now, I won't be hearing rumors about this anymore. Am I correct?" he didn't look up from his paper.

"Yes Sir!" they screamed.

"I need someone to escort the Governor and his family to the statue."

"I'll do it Sir!" Bo-Bing called out, expectantly.

"And I need someone to run the training."

Lok answered, "Aye Sir, I's got it."

"Alright Hu, the resistance base still needs found. I need it done." Zuko ordered him, knowing it might not happen, like every other time.

"Of course."

All saluted and left. Someone from the shadows in the corner came out.

"You sure Lok and Hu will get their jobs done?" Mai asked, snaking herself into Zuko's lap.

Zuko answered with a kiss, pushing her on top of the desk.

* * *

><p>That night, Zuko was walking with Mai. A few escorts were around. It was a nice night, and not too cold. Suddenly a boulder could be heard crashing into a mail chute. They both looked up and could see people retreat. Zuko sent flames flying that way and were put out by air. Knowing who it was, Zuko stopped, and started ordering his men to start searching the city.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, a rumor of pentapox went through the city, and the city's people were kicked out. It was an order from the governor. It was the same day Zuko found out that Mai's little brother was missing.<p>

He held his head in his hands and several people were in his office, yelling and arguing. Zuko felt like breaking something, knowing Mai's father was angry at him for not taking care of the family better.

"Quiet!" Zuko yelled, setting his desk on fire. He quickly put the fire out with the tea pot in his desk.

"Hu, have you found anything about the resistance?" he looked at the officer, trying to hid in the back.

"No."

Zuko cursed under his breath, "Why not?"

"Never gave the order to."

"Fine, since you can't follow an order, you won't be going off post." Zuko glared at the lieutenant, "Bo-Bing, start looking through every house, every store, and look for hidden tunnels or doors. Lok, start going through the sewers."

No one moved.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko watched them scatter except Hu, "Um, clean my office."

"Fine."

Zuko walked outside to get some fresh air. The post was busy with everyone and the kitchen sink running around. A messenger looking for the captain handed him a message.

_Captain,_

_I've sent a letter to the Resistance asking for a trade for Tom Tom. Please make sure it happens tomorrow. Mai will be with you._

Zuko burnt the letter and went back to his office.

* * *

><p>Just when Zuko thought the day couldn't be any worse, it did. He had walked into his office for the day. He had the keys for King Bumi's cage with him.<p>

"Dear Brother," a voice came from behind the door, "You weren't planning on continuing with the trade, were you?"

Zuko turned to give his sister a glare, "Azula, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to take Mai for my mission, but since you and your guard can't seem to do anything right, I'm about to fix it." She invited herself to sit in the guest chair.

"So, Uncle Fatso is a traitor." She said, inspecting her nails.

"What did he do?"

"He's working with the Avatar."

"I thought he was invading the Northern Water Tribe?"

"He did, but he and Zhao failed. No one came back from the invading force. It's a shame, really." She looked at him as he frowned.

All his men from the 41st were gone. He couldn't believe it. He crumbled into his chair, ignoring Azula's harassment for being weak. Mai and Ty Lee walked in, seeing the sight.

"Are you listening Zuzu?"

Zuko looked up, "Get out."

"What?" Azula asked, not believing what she heard.

"I said get out," he looked at all three, "Get out!"

Azula sneered. Ty Lee ran out. Mai gave him a sympatric look.

"What's his problem?" Azula asked, "They were just commoners."

"Please Azula, give him a break." Mai pleaded.

"Why, because he's weak and put too much effort into it, thinking he would ever come home?"

Mai clinched her fists. She was about to come back with something, but stopped herself.

"Come on, we have a trade to make."

Just as they were about to walk towards the planned area, Zuko came out. Mai opened her mouth to say something, but Zuko just walked by.

"Zuko has a moustache." Ty Lee commented.

"Makes him look old." Azula added.

"Quit it Azula." Mai interrupted.

"Pardon me?"

"I said quit it. He's been through more in the past three years than you have."

"Please, digging through holes in the ground isn't anything."

Mai snorted, "Come on Ty Lee; let's get my brother back."

"You can't do this! I'm your princess!"

"Sorry Azula, we agreed to help them." Ty Lee added.

* * *

><p>When Mai caught up to Zuko, he wore a disheartened face.<p>

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He mumbled.

"Apology accepted." She returned a small smile.

They finally reached the meeting spot underneath the statue of Fire Lord Ozai. There, standing with Tom Tom, was a boy in yellow and orange. Zuko and the boy instantly recognized each other, giving each other a nod. Azula said something about calling the trade off. Zuko agreed.


	10. Missing

**Here'****s another. If there's one thing good about being on call, is that I can sit at home and just write. I also have a class starting tomorrow, so I might be able to continue to post at least a chapter a night, might not. Thanks again for reading.**

* * *

><p>The Avatar's two friends soon showed up. They too recognized Zuko. Zuko could hear something about 'he's the guy that messed my nose up.'<p>

"Who are they Zuzu?"

"It's the Avatar and his friends." Zuko mumbled.

Angry about not completing the trade the Avatar attacked. Azula decided to take. That left the two Water Tribe siblings to the three of them.

"She a waterbender." Zuko said loud enough for Mai and Ty Lee to hear.

"Is she any good?" Mai asked.

"Good enough to take ice cubes and break out of a cell."

Mai charged, throwing three of her knives, only to have them skillfully blocked by the waterbender. She then tripped Ty Lee from attacking her brother.

'Never mind,' he thought.

Zuko lit the area in between the bender and her brother, separating the two as Ty Lee handled the warrior.

"I think you owe me for breaking those cells."

"What? I don't owe you anything. In any case, I think you owe Sokka for breaking his nose. It squeaks at night!" the waterbender yelled back.

As Zuko got closer to the waterbender, she became worse at defending herself. The area was starting to get hot and humid, and neither of them liked it. They continued to trade blows at each other until Zuko hit her in the face, knocking her down. He couldn't stop himself; he was in an old feeling of fighting until one died. The waterbender tried to block the punches, but it was too much.

"Zuko." He could barely hear, "Zuko!"

He came out of his trance, realizing he had almost killed the bender. He got up, cursing and started to pace around wondering why he had done it. Ty Lee was horrified, and couldn't look.

"Zuko, stop." Mai grabbed his wrists, "Do something."

Her brother had been able to retreat onto a giant flying animal. With him were Tom Tom and Iroh. He was about to have the animal fly other, but he was stopped.

"I know it hurts, but you'll only hurt yourself. She will be fine in Zuko's hands." Iroh said, trying to comfort him, "Any person having to go through what he did would do the same."

"But that's no excuse." The boy said.

Taking a breath, Zuko took parts of his sleeves off to stop the bleeding. He picked her up, and turned to Mai.

"Help me find a place to put her down in." he pleaded.

Mai nodded. Ty Lee didn't want to be there.

"I'll go fine Azula." She said, taking off.

After she was gone, Mai turned to him, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I remember fighting and then suddenly I heard your voice."

"No, what happened at the opening you wrote about in your letters to make you lose your mind? You didn't even look like yourself back there."

Zuko frowned, "You don't want to know Mai. It was bad."

"They'll be back for her." she sighed with defeat.

"I know. We have to help her wake up."

* * *

><p>The next day, Mai was the one sitting by the bed with the waterbender stirred. She was in pain.<p>

"Can you talk?" Mai asked, twirling her knife around her finger.

"Who ah you?" she voice cracked.

"Doesn't matter. What does is how Zuko knows you."

"We 'an indo eash othea in a 'own where we weah 'aken."

"That's it?"

"He bahoke my bahzah's nose, an' pushe' me over bu' he la'er apologize'." She coughed, "He aske' fah my a'vice on somzin'."

Mai said nothing. There was a bowl of water next to her with a cloth in it. She had been using it to stop the clean the blood.

"He's trying to hide you from his sister."

"Why?"

Mai paused, "Because she'd have you killed, and make a show out of it."

The waterbender was about to say something, but she could hear Zuko talk as he walked in.

"How is she?"

Mai cleared her throat, "Missing a few teeth and her eyes are swollen shut. Probably a broken cheek bone in there somewhere. How did it go with the head doc?"

"He says that I'm experiencing battle exhaustion. Normally the Fire Nation retires those who are seriously ill, but I know Azula. She'll make me seem soft." He turned to the waterbender, "I honestly am lost to words what to say to you. Technically you are my enemy, and I would have killed you but you also have helped me in the past; even if it was small talk. That said; I must hold you here as an enemy of the Fire Nation for aiding a traitor and the Avatar. I will make sure you are taking care of in the meantime. Lieutenant Bo-Bing, my best officer here, will be in charge of the city guard when I leave. " He then excused himself.

Mai quickly got up to follow, "You're leaving her here?"

Zuko turned to speak in her ear, "Yes. I know the Avatar will come back for her. For now, we have to try and get Azula away from here."

"Why are you so keen on making sure she's fine?" Mai asked with a little anger filled her voice.

"Because I have a recurring dream and she ends up saving me each time. I can't remember everything about it because it changes every night."

Mai frowned. Seeing the change, Zuko gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Azula is expecting us." He walked out.

"She better only be saving you." Mai mumbled, leaving the waterbender alone.

* * *

><p>'Sokka better be coming back for me then.' The waterbender thought.<p>

Reaching out to find that sound of water, Katara knocked the bowl over.

"Oh 'hit." She said falling onto the floor.

She just needed to see. She would worry about the teeth thing later. She would have to heal the swelling. A new found fear was keeping her from wanting to be around him or his friends anymore.

She was reaching around for the water, grabbed it when her hand was in it, and brought it to her face. It wasn't soothing as she wished it was, but it did its job. She could see better than before she woke up. The room was dark with only one candle in it. Her bloodied clothes were thrown into a bucket. Her boots and water pouch were besides the bucket. She found herself in some old grey clothing that was a bit too big for her. Grabbing her boots and pouch, she weakly walked to the door. No one was outside. Using the wall to hold herself up, she looked for any signs of rescue. A shadow passed over the moon, and she knew the flying bison was above.

"Katara, is that you?" she could hear her brother whisper loudly.

"Yea," she said.

After being helped into the saddle, her brother gave her the biggest hug ever. Appa then took off.

"I thought he killed you."

"I zough' so 'oo." She spoke.

"What did he do?" he got defensive.

"I hafe missin' 'eez."

He looked at the old firebender, "That's it; Zuko can't be left to live. I'm sorry Iroh, but he almost killed her. She looks like a polar-leopard munched on her head. Not to mention she sounds like the baby we had."

"Hey," she retorted

The old man was watching the other member of the team fly back. He had no words for the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to answer any questions that may come my way, the relationship between Zuko and Katara will be platonic only. Well, if she can forgive him.<strong>


	11. Chasing Fears

**Here's another. I may be able to get another in tonight. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><em>He was at the opening in the mountains again. The willow was softly blowing in the trees. He was<em> _standing over bodies of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom soldiers. His father was standing behind him laughing. Coming out of the hole in the ground, there was a blue dragon trying to tempt him to work harder for the Fire Lord. A red dragon was coming from his left, telling him not to. The blue dragon told him to look at his hands. They were bloodied. As he was looking at them, Mai was lying beneath him, dead from being stabbed with the knife he gave her._

"_Follow your Lord's orders and you will come home." The blue one said._

"_Do not listen to the blue dragon. She will bring you to your demise." The blue one argued._

"_Follow or die!" the blue one said, coming from above._

_Zuko moved out of the way, his face looking at the staring dead body of his old sergeant. He got up, tripped and turned to see the blue one on top of him. He felt the quick shock of lighting go through. He felt like the end was near, when a bright blue light flashed in front of him. It was the waterbender._

Zuko shot up from his bunk on the machine taking him to find the Avatar. He was sweating and breathing hard. Mai also woke.

"What happened?" she had a knife ready, "Zuko, did you have another nightmare?"

He had already moved off the bunk and was getting dressed.

"I'm going to relieve Azula." He said, moving towards the front.

She was sitting by the driver, reading; most likely about war. He slowly walked by her.

"I heard about the waterbender."

"From who?"

"Ty Lee. She says you almost killed her." She had a smile, "Maybe there's hope for you yet. I just have to find a way to get you to kill someone instead of maiming them for life."

Zuko frowned, "I have killed."

"Yes, but I need you to help us kill the Avatar's friends. They are vermin." She was still looking at the book.

"What about Uncle?"

"He will be brought home in chains to suffer the rest of his miserable life rotting in a cell. That is, after we make him regret siding with the Avatar."

Zuko stood there, watching the machine continue on some old path.

"It is spring Zuko, you should be happy."

"I'm never happy. Where are we going?"

"We're following the Avatar's trail. His animal is shedding and leaving a trail."

Zuko took the other seat next to her. His guess about the book was correct; she was reading a book about mountain warfare.

"Tell me Zuzu; how bad was fighting in the mountains?" she asked, finally looking up from the book.

"Horrible." He mumbled.

"Please Zuko, I'm you dear sister. You can talk to me." She gave him a fake smile.

"I couldn't always use firebending. In the close tight tunnels, anything was a weapon. The sharpened rock, my helmet, and even my bare hands." He sighed, "It was not fun."

"If you help me get Uncle and the Avatar, you will be able to come home." She had another fake smile.

"And do what?"

"I do need a brutal General for when I become Fire Lord."

Zuko gave her a glare.

"I'm kidding Zuzu." She yawn, "I'm going to bed. Make sure the driver stays on the path."

Zuko nodded.

* * *

><p>The past few hours, he had watched the bison take off and fly only to take off again. They followed them to a mountain top. They were standing, waiting. Zuko could see them waiting to see who was following. He woke everyone, and they mounted their mongoose lizards. Looking at the group, there was one more. A small girl in green; the earthbending teacher, he assumed. When they realized who was coming, Zuko watched the waterbender's stance shake. He recognized it as fear, like he had seen in some Earth Kingdom soldiers. She had put her arms down, and backed towards the bison. The earthbender lifted a wall. Azula blasted it with lighting, and the lizards continued to chase them. The bison took off with all of them.<p>

"Let's get back! Don't lose their trail!" Azula yelled.

The morning left them with a fork in the trail. Zuko and Ty Lee followed the broken trees while Mai and Azula followed the fur trail.

They came across a river, seeing the bison and three figures; the Water Tribe siblings and the earthbender. She, as Zuko noted, earthbended like no other. He had a hard time landing attacks and getting his footing. Ty Lee had no problem taking out the boy, but hurt her hand. She then turned to the earthbender who didn't seem to notice the acrobat. Zuko turned to the waterbender who had seemed to cower below him, muttering something he couldn't understand. He saw where thin scars formed around her brows. The bruising had gone away. Their fighting didn't stop the bison from attacking though. Both he and Ty Lee were thrown into the river.

"Ugh," Zuko said spitting out water.

"Wow that was interesting." Ty Lee added.

"Yeah." Zuko started the get rid of the water from his uniform.

When Zuko caught up to the other two, Azula and Mai were wiping dirt off.

"What happened here?" he asked, Ty Lee was right behind him.

"We ran into Iroh and the Avatar. It was going alright until the other came." Mai explained.

"We had to retreat, but not after injuring the earthbender."

"She's blind apparently." Mai continued.

"The waterbender is partly useless. Make a comment about speaking and she loses it." Azula smiled, "not to mention a fist barely missing her face."

* * *

><p>The Avatar and his friends landed somewhere safely on top of a hill. There was no sign of the Fire Princess or her friends.<p>

"Ugh, sleep finally." Sokka said, sprawling out on the ground.

"Hopefully they don't follow." The Avatar added.

"Ouch, come on Mute, heal this thing." The earthebender, Toph, yelled from the other side of the bison.

"I'm tahying my bes'. Hol' s'ill." The waterbender said, "If you keep movin' I can no' heal i'."

* * *

><p>After hearing the snores, the water bender still couldn't sleep. She was quietly singing to herself.<p>

"A young woman, like yourself, should be sleeping." she heard from behind her.

"I can no'." she mumbled.

The old man sat down beside her. They both let out a long sigh.

"All's not lost." He started, "Even our little blind friend found a way to continue to live a normal life."

"I don' k'ow how 'o co'in'ue zough. I can no' s'eak pah… coah… well." She sighed, " My fazah will be 'isappon'."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Your father will understand. Somewhere, you will find your calling. You should get some sleep."

He yawned, "We have a long day tomorrow."


	12. It's a Good Day

**This is a short one. I'm kinda stuck, so I don't know when the next one will come.**

* * *

><p>The day was warm. Zuko and Mai took the advantage of it to relax in the grass. They had recently been defeated outside the walls of Ba Sing Se. Their drill had been destroyed by the Avatar and his friends. While Azula was angry, the duo didn't think much about it. Everyone knew that the walls would not fall.<p>

"You know what would be nice right now?" Mai asked.

"Hmm." Zuko answered, his eyes were closed and the grass was soft making him sleepy.

"A bath."

"A bath?"

"Yes. No one has taken one since the slurry fiasco."

"Find a river and we will." Zuko felt her pull at his arm, "Fine."

They headed down the slope, arms entwined. Zuko had a large smile on his face, listening to the birds sing. One he had liked about the Earth Kingdom was the forests in spring. Mai had been watching him enjoy their time.

It didn't take long for the clothing to come off when they saw the river. Being a little cold, it was not as comfortable as they had hoped for, but they sat in the water. Zuko looked relieved to swim around, while Mai sat near the bank.

* * *

><p>After being denied access to see the King of the Earth Kingdom, the Avatar and his friends took the time to also relax. After being pushed out the door, the two girls weren't quite sure what to do.<p>

"You know, all we need is a deaf girl to complete our group." The earthbender said.

"Za's no' funny." The waterbender retorted, "Okay, maybe i' is."

"Now you're lighting up." Toph punched her, "What do we need to make the day go by well?"

"I need spec'ac'es and 'eez."

"Right, and I need a fight. All this waiting is driving my feet crazy."

They went walking around a market. People were awkwardly happy here. Noticing that there was a stand with what Katara needed, she pulled the earthbender over.

"You know, being blind isn't too bad." She said before asking the man behind the stand about the spectacles.

"Ah, I have just the thing you'll need, but first I have to do a test." He said.

"What kind?" Toph asked.

"I need to know what your friend's eye problem is. She'll just have to read off of a board."

"Look, she had her face punched in and she can't focus on what she's trying to look at." Toph argued, "And her teeth are broken."

"Fine, we'll have to do it the hard way." The man sighed.

"Zanks 'oph." Katara said dryly.

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me."

It seemed to take an hour to find the right ones, but after they did, the waterbender knew she could keep up with everyone else. The string around the ears though was something to get used to. It was a bit itchy.

"How are they?" the blind girl asked.

"I can no' make b'ind 'okes wiz you a'ymoah." She joked back.

"Yeah, Sokka was getting mad last night over them." They laughed.

"I wish I cou'd find 'eez." She frowned.

"What do people with bad teeth do when they are missing them?"

"Suffah." Katara sighed.

They continued to walk around. Katara was looking at the jewelry, oohing and ahhing. Toph then cried out loud, scaring her nearly out of her boots.

"I can bend teeth for you!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but then you'll owe me double."

"I don' 'ow. Ahok does no' sound like I'll enjoy i'."

"What about the jewelry? It came from the ground. Buy a large necklace or something."

"Gold 'eez? " Katara was looking at the necklaces not wanting gold, "How about si'fah?"

"Fine."

Katara commented about it being beautiful, but went with a silver one. Both the vendor and Katara cringed when Toph smashed it and tried to reform it.

"Here."

She tried them, only to spit them back out, "Zey do no' s'ay."

It took a few tries for Toph to correctly get them permanently staying. After being able to pronouce her words, Katara hugged the earthbender. Toph later complained that Mute would not stay muted.

* * *

><p>Later that night, they were talking about their days. Aang had caused a rampage through the city and made a better zoo for the city. Sokka talked about, well lied about going to a fight match, but he really went to a poetry school. He was upset that Momo left him there to defend for himself. Toph had said that she and Katara went shopping.<p>

"What are these called?" Sokka asked, handling the spectacles, "It makes everything look weird. Toph has a giant nose and tiny feet."

"Hey!"

"Aren't they great? Aang and I can practice again." Katara said.

"You just spoke!" Sokka pointed, "Like a normal person! I can finally understand you when you call for food!"

Katara and Toph laughed, "I made her teeth."

"They work!" Katara cried out, "Now the tribe doesn't have to worry about taking care of me whenever we get back. Everyone can undestand me and I don't need help."

"Now we just need to get her to shut up again." Toph mumbled.

They were all laughing, and enjoying teasing Sokka. It wasn't until later they notice Iroh was missing.

"Did he say he was leaving?" the waterbender asked.

"Don't know; you were busy pulling me into a bath." Toph added.

"You needed one!"

"Did not!"

"You smelled like Sokka's socks."

"I do not. Rock doesn't stink."

The boys sighed as the argument continued.

Later the old master firebender walked in. He was humming what sounded like a sad tune. The four teens sat waiting.

The old man turned to look at them all, and then a big smile came, "Today was a good day."


	13. My Destiny

**Ok, here's another. I have been time skipping a lot, but mostly because I didn't feel like rewriting some of the episodes. Some of the major changes were that Iroh is with the GAang, and that Appa wasn't taken in the desert, hence why the Kyoshi Warriors aren't really in it. Oops, spoiler.**

* * *

><p>When they defeated the enemy patrol, Zuko had no problem. When he interrogated them, it was no problem. When Azula gave the order to kill them, it was. The Kyoshi Warriors they ran into as they were on a patrol for Ba Sing Se, were not the normal Earth Kingdom soldiers. They were a local raise militia that the Fire Nation had little worry over; until Admiral Zhao had invaded their island to chase the Avatar. They had traveled north to help.<p>

That was a half of a year ago.

Azula felt proud that her brother didn't argue. He was becoming the soldier she wanted to have.

"What's the plan, Azula?" Mai asked.

"We're going in disguise." Azula said, "Sorry Zuzu, but unless you want to dress in their uniform, you should try and get in another way."

"Fine." He said quickly.

Mai gave him a concerned look.

"I'll be fine." He reassured, "I'll get in one way or another."

After they left, Zuko grabbed what was left of the Kyoshi black face paint and took his armor off. It left him in a dark grey. He let his top knot down, and used the paint to cover his face. Not finding a pair of boots in his size, he ended up coloring his black. He would wait for the might to come.

The moon was full when Zuko scaled the outer wall with one of the mongoose lizards. On top he had to get rid of a few guards before going down. The moon was betraying this night. Carefully climbing down with the animal, he was looking for a way into the next. He headed towards the next wall. It was a long trip to take, and Zuko had stopped paying attention to what was around him. By the time he was at the next wall, he was ambushed.

Three earthbenders immobilized the animal and knocked him off the saddle. Trying to locate where the attack came from, his feet were stuck in the earth. It wasn't long until they showed themselves, but it was a short time. Zuko caught a knockout punch to the jaw.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, he was in a metal cell. He wasn't chained, so he could peek through the door. The halls were small and lined with more cells.<p>

"It's not wise to cross over the walls of Ba Sing Se." he heard someone talk.

Grabbing the bars at the door, Zuko looked to see who it was.

"But the real question is why you were?" the man continued.

Zuko spoke carefully, "It's none of your business."

"But it is, or it was until the Avatar came."

"What did you do?"

The man paused, "Was caught in my game with a fool. It's funny how sudden you can lose power."

Zuko grunted as he slid down the door. He rested his back on it.

* * *

><p><em>He was walking around the Palace Gardens, watching the turtle ducks swim for cover from the rain. There was a woman walking towards him. She was pale with black hair.<em>

"_Mom?"_

"_Zuko, what are you doing outside." She was worried, "You'll get sick."_

_Zuko frowned, "I think I am sick."_

"_Zuko,"_

"_I've done my country's bidding. I've done Zhao's bidding. Now I'm doing Azula's." He grabbed onto the rails of the walkway, "When can I do my own? Why can't I be free from my own prison? Can I ever really be forgiven for what I've done?"_

_His mother smiled, "There's a day to fight and a day to forget. Let today be that day."_

"What is this about? Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way!"

Zuko jumped from his sleep, not understanding what was going on.

"But you are not a Kyoshi Warrior, are you? Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!"

'Really? What is she doing?' Zuko thought, standing up quickly. It had been a few days since he was thrown into the cell. They continued about making a deal; the Avatar for the city. As it finished, a note was dropped into his cell.

_We'll move you out of the cell when I'm sitting on the throne of Ba Sing Se._

Angry, he burnt the letter.

* * *

><p>The next day, sure enough, Mai, in a Kyoshi uniform, was standing in front of the cell door letting him out.<p>

"You should have put the dress on." She teased.

Zuko growled, "Yeah, yeah. Anything else I should know?"

"Your waterbender friend is being held underground. Azula wants you to get rid of her." Mai yawned, "I'm going back to watch a king and a bear."

Zuko started to follow, when his Fire Nation armor was thrown at him.

"Oh yeah, Azula says you're welcome." Mai spoke.

Zuko took the time to clean himself and dress himself in new clothes.

After being dressed, he was led to where the waterbender was. If looks could kill, he probably would have died ten times and then some. She got up, and put her arms in front of herself.

"Are you here to beat my face in again?" Zuko couldn't decide if she was trying to hide her fear or not.

"Technically I am." He said softly.

Her face almost lost all her color.

"You have glasses." Zuko pointed out, also noticing the replacement teeth.

"No thanks to you." She said, holding back tears.

Zuko scratched the back of his head. He really didn't want to do anything. She already looked like she had enough punishment to her. She looked tired, afraid, and ready to fight dirty if needed too.

'Like the trapped turtle duck one time.' He remembered.

"Look, I was supposed to get rid of you, but I can't do it." He said, "Let's just say you got a good one on my face and you ran away to return home. There's no point to fight."

"No point?" he knew that tone, he was about to get a rant, "You broke my face! I have to use these glasses as you call them, to even see you stand there without you looking like a jumbled painting. I had my teeth replaced with a silver necklace. Your nation has done nothing but cause my family and my tribe pain. I swear on my mother's memory, I will end you. It might not be here, but I will. Even if it takes years."

Zuko watched the color in her face return. His own temper was rising.

"And I don't know pain?" he started slow, but lost it, "I own mother was sent away. I was punished by my own father for standing up for my people and sent to die on the battlefield. I've killed people with my own hands. I have nightmares almost every night. You were lucky two people who never have seen death were there in Omashu, or you would be dead. I want to go home and live peacefully. I want my honor; I don't care about being heir anymore. I haven't been home for three years."

He could feel the space heat up. He could actually see it; the waterbender's glasses were fogging up. That didn't stop her from using the fog to attack though. He lit his hands, and punched forward. Not having as much water as she thought, the waterbender could only avoid the close calls. Flash backs from before were filling her head. The closer his fists came to her face, the more she wanted to just get away.

The walls soon crashed in, with the Avatar and Uncle running in.

"Prince Zuko," the old man started, "Let her go!"

"You're the prince?" Katara screamed.

Zuko had to duck to avoid the close punch to the face. He then grabbed the next one in his fist, heating his hand.

"You punch like a girl." He commented.

Shaking her hand, she went for another before Iroh stepped in, grabbing her hand and pushing Zuko away.

"Now's not the time. You and Aang have to leave." He told her.

She nodded, "Fine. I'll forget this happened today, but I can't promise I won't the next."

Zuko watched the two leave, then turned to his uncle, "Azula will have my head."

"You will be fine." The master said, "But you do need to think about what you need. You can't keep chasing them. If fighting in the mountains didn't bring you home, what do you think taking the Avatar will do?"

"I'm tired Uncle, I just want to go home."

The earth underneath them shook, causing Iroh to be caged in rock.

"Dear Uncle Fatso, please leave my captain alone," Azula said, walking in, "He needs to continue killing those who oppose me. Come Captain Zuko, we have an Avatar to capture."

"Yes Princess."


	14. The One I Didn't Want

**Ok, so between working the night shift for a week straight, and homework, I finally can add this one up. Sorry for taking so long. :)**

* * *

><p>Both siblings were on their trail. The Avatar was looking for a way out. He and Iroh had both come through here before a moment before.<p>

"Katara, the exit is right up there!" he called.

When he turned to face her, she had already started to charge at Zuko. Aang soon had to blast a fire ball from Azula away from himself.

"I'll show you a punch!"

"You can't even see me to hit me."

"You're a bastard."

"I've been called worse."

The fight was aggressive. Both of the benders were putting all their strength into the fight; knowing that if they were to mess up, one would die.

Distracted with the firebender, Katara didn't notice Azula knocking the young Avatar down. The Princess took the chance to throw the waterbender off guard. Barely stopping the attack, Katara pulled the water around her to fight them both until the Avatar got up. Azula immediately attacked him, not giving him a chance to regain his composure. The Avatar barely blocked, and soon countered with a fire ball of his own. He threw off the Princess, which caused her to become angrier. Zuko was starting to lose against what seemed to be eight water tentacles. The waterbender wasn't let him get a chance to get in close. Then the Dai Li joined.

The next part of the fight was a blur to the Captain. He remembered Azula shooting down the Avatar with lighting and the waterbender flooding the cave. She had caught the falling Avatar, and was soon cornered by his sister and the Dai Li. Then his uncle came to help free the waterbender.

"Come brother," Azula offered to help him up, "we've conquered Ba Sing Se and killed the Avatar. Father will surely want you back."

"What about Uncle?" the captain asked after coughing water out.

"What Uncle? That man is a traitor."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Zuko and Mai were lying together on a sofa. Mai was resting her head on his chest, fingering the armor.<p>

"You can come home now." She muttered.

"Yeah, after three long years." He sighed. They both had a smile on their faces.

"What are you going to do when you get home?"

Zuko sighed, "Sleep. Maybe I'll start playing the tsungi horn again."

"Yeah?" Mai asked, curious about why he decided on doing that.

"Yeah; it'll keep me busy." He continued with a grin on his face, "Maybe we can go to Ember Island."

"Just the two of us?"

"Sure. There's nothing keeping us from going there."

She was now sitting up, "What's going on?"

He didn't answer.

* * *

><p>It took a couple of weeks for Zuko to finally see the shore of his homeland. Part of him was happy. The other, he was unsure of what his father would say. Not to mention he didn't know if he really wanted to hear what his father had to say. The past few weeks on the ship had made him think. He didn't really want to be the heir. He just wanted to live peacefully. The past three years were all too much for him.<p>

He decided then to find Azula. Outside her room, he knocked.

"Yes Zuzu?" she answered. There was a maid with a brush in the room.

"Can we talk?"

"Fine." She then made the maid leave, "What is it?"

Zuko took a breath to calm himself, "I don't want to be the heir."

"Really? What made you change your mind?"

Zuko continued, "I can't do it. I'd rather just live in the Fire Nation in peace."

"Well," Azula then spoke, "I suppose I will let father know."

Zuko nodded and excused himself. The Princess closed the door; a vicious grin was on her face.

Waiting at the docks were the palanquins. Zuko insisted that he could walk, but there was no choice. It came apparent that he and Azula were needed immediately. He heard Mai say something about meeting up later.

The Fire Lord's throne room was ever the same. The wall of flame before the Fire Lord blocked the view from the visitor. It was also the only light in the room. Azula lead him in; both of them stopping to bow.

"Father," Azula started, keeping her forehead to the floor, "I bring home the victory in the Earth Kingdom, the news of the death of the Avatar, the traitor Iroh, and the ever so faithful Captain Zuko; the Destroyer of the Kyoshi Warriors."

The silence was killing Zuko. He sat there with his forehead to the floor waiting for someone to say something. It seemed like hours when the Fire Lord finally spoke.

"You're dismissed Azula." He said in a neutral tone.

Zuko heard the disappointment in his sister having to leave too early for her wanting. The Fire Lord waited for her to be out of the room before he spoke again.

"Captain Zuko," he began, also in a neutral tone, "I have heard about your deeds. Selflessly leading your men into the tunnels of the Northern Mountain Range; demoralizing the enemy with brutality; destroying local terrorist from attacking the target. You helped take down our biggest obstruction and brought a traitor in. You have brought honor to the Fire Nation, its armies and yourself. Rise Prince Zuko"

He sat up on his knees.

"You've done well, my son."

* * *

><p>Throwing his armor off onto his bed, Zuko sighed. He was angry about his father who was seemingly happy and loving on the outside but deep down he knew the man was still disappointed. He kicked his boots off and fell onto the bed.<p>

"You okay?" he heard the voice from the door. It was Mai.

"Why is it that I get what I wanted, but it doesn't make me happy?"

Mai joined him on the bed. They were both lying on it facing the ceiling.

"What did he say?"

"That he's proud and wants me to lead a mission to the Northern Water Tribe in a few months."

"When the comet comes?" Mai asked.

"Yeah. " he answered, "That's where-"

"Where what?"

"Nothing."

After that night, Mai didn't see him often.


	15. My Friends

**I know, this one is short. I just didn't want to kill the mood this time.**

* * *

><p>All through the few months home, Mai had to keep herself and Ty Lee busy. Zuko was always gone having to do invasion plans, and Azula was never happy. Her brother was also leading the defense of the homeland for the upcoming eclipse. Being left out of it all, she had turned to bossing her friends around. At first, Mai did what was asked as a good friend should. As it got worst though, she ignored her. Then she couldn't ignore it. They got into a verbal fight with Azula ending it with she could be jailed for treason. Zuko later affirmed that Azula was just angry and he apologized for it. Then Azula said something horrible about Zuko. Mai lost it.<p>

When the invasion came, Mai started to write. It was a letter to Zuko apologizing for what she was about to do; she took off with a mongoose lizard to follow the Avatar's friends and offer them her help. She would also try to make what amends she could with the Water Tribe siblings. She would also let the Dragon of the West out as well. The man was no longer the old fat man. He had said something in her visits about continuing the Avatar's firebending training and something else he couldn't talk about at the moment.

"_The Avatar's alive?" Mai asked._

"_Yes, his friends have a few tricks up their sleeves." Iroh reached into his sleeve, "Just like I have my own."_

_He held out his hand, and in it was a Pai Cho piece._

"_It's a white lotus tile." Mai stated after taking it._

"_Yes, I will explain it later. For now, let's get out."_

The lizard nearly died when they caught up to the bison. The duo decided to set camp for the night instead of trying to convince a bunch of weary children who had just lost an important battle. Watching the fire, Mai was lying against a rock. The old general was across from her, seeming to be making cups from wood.

"General Iroh, about the white lotus tile,"

"Ah yes," he said, finally handing her a cup of tea, "The white lotus tile means more than just the game. That piece opens a door into one of history's greatest secrets; but before I explain it, I need to know if you are willing to serve this cause before the Fire Nation's."

"Seeing as I can't go home without the chance of being shot with fireballs and lighting, I think my loyalties to the Fire Nation do not matter anymore." She murmured.

This caused the older man to laugh.

"General Iroh, did you send Zuko to Omashu because of me?"

"I did."

They both sat in silence before she spoke up, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>When she woke, the face of the young waterbender was above her. She didn't look too happy.<p>

"You shouldn't stare at people like that. You may actually kill them someday." She said.

The waterbender crossed her arms, "Iroh said you were joining us. I came to bring you back for breakfast."

Between the awkward silences, the knife-thrower got up. Her stuff was already on the mongoose-lizard.

"Uh, thanks I guess." She said.

"Sure," the waterbender said, starting back to the rest of her camp, "I hope you like rice."

"Sometimes."

"Good, because that's all we have."

After a long pause, Mai spoke, "How's your cheek bones?"

"Fine I guess. I wasn't too worried about them." She answered, referring back to when they were both in Omashu, "Thanks for trying to fix my injuries."

Mai let her breath go, "It didn't feel right to just let you, well, die I guess."

"Right."

They were watched as they walked into the camp of the Western Air Temple. Mai let out a quiet 'wow' at the sight of the buildings underneath the cliff.

"Yeah," the waterbender agree, "It's quite amazing."

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it."

The waterbender cleared her throat, "I know Iroh trusts you, but I want to know the real reason you're here."

Mai frowned, "I know you hate him, but I left to try and save Zuko."

She stopped the waterbender from interrupting, "I know what he did to you and your brother was wrong, but I do love him and if helping you defeat the Fire Nation will prevent him from invading the Northern Water Tribe and probably getting himself killed, then I will do whatever it takes to help you. If I have to fight the both of you until the war is over then I will, but I want the Zuko he was before going to war and the possible chance of not being killing in the night because he can't control his nightmares."

"I can't promise you that I'll forgive him."

"And I can't promise that my plans will work."

"Katara," the waterbender held out her hand to a confused Mai, "In the Water Tribes, we shake hands when we meet someone."

Mai let out a small smile as she returned the offer, "Mai."

Unknown to Mai, their unusual friendship would soon become unbreakable.


	16. Blind Leading the Blind

**Sorry about the wait. I have been in England for some training stuff. The wind has been wicked bad here for some strange reason. Anyways, to make up for the short chapter last time, this one is longer. And there's another cliffhanger. Thanks for reading, and I don't own Avatar:TLA or I'd have a laptop with non-sticky keys so I could type faster.**

* * *

><p>She knew that her new 'family' was close knitted. If something came up, they talked about it. If someone was down, they were brought back up.<p>

She and Katara, oddly after their talk, became closer than she was with Ty Lee or Azula. They could both talk about the dumb things boys did. Katara was not an overly angry person nor was she energetic. She did have a short temper though, and the smallest things seemed to anger her. One day the waterbender was trying to clean laundry and the steam from the hot water was fogging her glasses, or spectacles she liked to call them after the Earth Kingdom word. She wiped them, and they soon fogged again instigating her to throw them into a bag and mumble a few curses. After not being able to focus on what she was doing, she'd ask someone to find them and hand them to her so she could finish. It would go on for a few more times before the Avatar or Mai would take over. The waterbender would then stomp off to settle down.

The Avatar, Mai soon saw, was all boy and had no time to play. If he wasn't practicing firebending, he was earthbending or helping Katara calm herself. It was also obvious that he had a thing for the waterbender. He was for the most part, nice to her, and very forgiving. Mai was told of what had happened after Azula killed him. Katara had a small vial of some special water that healed wounds better than normal water. To Mai water was water, but the waterbender had brought the boy back. He and Iroh had recently returned from somewhere to learn the true art of firebending.

Toph though, was unlike any other girl Mai had ever met. She was dirty, rude, and straight forward if someone messed up; usually it was the Avatar. She proudly showed the scar she received from Azula back in the old abandoned town. It was across her stomach. Mai also received the nickname Dreary. Apparently, that's how she showed affection along with a punch to the arm.

The two Earth Kingdom boys, Teo and The Duke, were always running, or wheeling, off to explore. They avoided her, and she avoided them.

She and Sokka did not get along at all. She was Fire Nation and therefor responsible for Katara's problems and that their father was in a prison. Every time his sister was frustrated for the lack of seeing, he'd glare at the knife-thrower. Anytime the words Zuko, Azula, Ba Sing Se and Fire Lord were brought up, she got a glare. When she went away to help with chores, he would be back to joking around and being silly.

One night, she overheard him ask Iroh about where prisoners of war would be. Giving the boy a sympatric look, Iroh told him it would be folly to try, and that his father would be safer to wait. The next morning, the bison and the warrior were gone. There was a note left by the Avatar's sleeping lemur.

_Went to get meat. Be back in a few days. –Sokka_

Katara read out loud.

"I hope he brings the good stuff. I'm tired of eating just rice." The blind earthbender said.

Looking for the old firebender, Mai walked off.

"He didn't go to look for food." She stated.

"No, I believe he went to the Boiling Rock." He answered.

"My uncle would kill Sokka and himself before letting them escape."

"I know."

"Should I let the others know?" Mai asked softly.

"Yes, we need to decide on what to do." He slowly stood.

After some time, they decided that it would be safer for Aang to stay with Iroh, Teo, and the Duke. With the mongoose lizard ready, the trio set off.

* * *

><p>Waiting for the moon to come out, the trio was making sure their things were good and hidden. It also didn't take long for the bison to find them. Appa had a few burns and looked tired from retreating. He was told to wait in the sky for a whistle.<p>

"So Snoozles went and got himself captured." Toph stated.

"That's what it looks like." Mai answered.

Looking at the waterbender, Mai saw the worry, "As long as he's not causing trouble, my uncle won't touch him."

"Then we should get in there quickly." Katara said, starting the hike up.

As they reached the top, black hoods covered their head. Toph, being the comic she was covered her entire head.

"What does it look like?"

Katara was squinting, "Looks like a prison surrounded by boiling water."

"Great, I'm certainly not swimming in that." The blind bender mumbled.

"We need a bridge." Mai started, "Can you keep the water cool enough to cross."

"If my spectacles keep fogging, I won't be able to concentrate."

"If you want your brother and father back you will need to do so anyways." Mai argued, "Rude One, we're climbing down."

"Got that Dreary." Toph said, disappearing into the rock.

"Can you do this Katara?" Mai asked, before climbing down.

"What choice do I have?" she said putting the glasses away in a pocket.

It took several hours to reach the lazy earthbender, who had a made a rock chair, at the bottom.

"What took you tow so long."

"I'm kinda blind without the spectacles." Katara rudely answered.

"Doesn't stop me."

"Well not everyone has you talent."

"Katara just make some sort of bridge." Mai interrupted.

The waterbender formed a quick ice bridge and quickly watched it melt. A whole lot of words soon followed that even surprised Toph.

"Ok, Plan B." Toph said after Katara was done cursing.

"We didn't have a Plan B." Katara stated.

"I do. Earthquake." Toph stomped on the rock, causing the entire volcano to shake.

Voices from the other side were screams and yells of the volcano erupting, causing them to seek cover from falling objects.

While the earthquake continued, a path between the water also showed up. Mai's and Katara's boots protected them a bit from the heat, while Toph had to be carried. They knew they had a short time to cross and hide the path before the guards would come out.

"Pretty good earthquake right?" Toph smiled.

"Yeah, now let's get in." Mai said as Katara was putting her glasses back on.

Soon finding themselves on the wall, the trio took no time in getting rid of the guards by knocking them out and throwing the bodies over the side of the wall.

"Nice earthquake Toph." They heard as a short guard showed up.

"Sokka?" Katara said before running to him.

"The one and the same. What are you all doing here?"

"We've come to save you." Katara answered.

"Or now beat you up for not really getting meat." Toph added.

Sokka tried to laugh it off, "Hi Mai."

"Hello."

"So, I know where dad is. We just need a way to get out because I think Appa flew off."

"Beat down." Toph punched her other hand, and then cracked her fingers.

"We do have the element of surprise." Sokka rubbed his chin, "I'll get dad out of his cell, and then Toph and Katara can send a wave of hot rocks. They'll get a taste of boiling rocks at the Boiling Rock!"

"That was lame." Mai mumbled.

"Appa's above us somewhere, so he can fly down and we can all get on." Katara added, showing the bison whistle in her hand.

"I was looking for that." Sokka muttered.

"You didn't ask Aang for it."

"Okay, what about my uncle?" Mai asked.

"Is he locked here?" Sokka had a confused look.

"No, he's the warden. He's probably going to send a message out to the Palace."

"We'll have to go move after we get back to the Air Temple." Sokka said, "I'm going then. Toph and Katara, be ready to make this place rumble. Mai, disarm the ballistae on this side of the wall."

Sokka then left to get his father as Mai started to disable the weapon closest to them.

"So, the two of us are going to keep a look out for your brother and father." Toph stated.

"Blind leading the blind." Katara laughed.

Twenty minutes passed and Sokka and Hakoda came running out with fireballs following. Katara informed Toph and all hell broke loose. Toph jumped from the wall, stopping herself with a rock platform before tearing the metal walls apart and throwing them at the guards. Katara was using some water from the lake, hitting and burning the guards. Everything was going to plan until the weapons from the other side of the wall started firing at them. By this time, the bison whistle was blown and Appa could be heard. Sokka and Hakoda were the first ones on the bison.

"Toph, we can go now." Katara yelled.

The earthbender then dropped all of the boulders she was about to throw. The courtyard was utterly destroyed, making it hard for the pursuing guards to follow. Toph smiled before heading up towards the bison. Mai soon also showed up. She was on the bison, as Toph made two large gaps in the metal wall.

"Appa, yip yip." Sokka called.

"Ahh that felt better to destroy a prison." Toph yawned soon after, "It's a good thing we showed up too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka defensively turned to the earthbender.

"Means you would have been stuck there."

Katara turned to face her father only to see the glare he was giving the knife thrower. Mai wasn't facing him, knowing the look she was getting.

"Who's this?" he finally asked.

"This is Mai. She joined our group a while ago." Katara said, hoping to give Mai a chance with the rest of her family, "She, well, she saved my life back in Omashu."

Still not looking at the Water Tribe Chief, Mai had a small smile.

* * *

><p>As soon as they got to the Western Air Temple, they were soon out of there heading back to the Earth Kingdom. Mai recommended a town as she was tired of living under the sky. One by one, they agreed. Then Iroh spoke up saying he had something important to attend to somewhere and that they didn't need to wait for them. Having grown close to the younger boys, Teo and the Duke came with him.<p>

As everyone was settling for the night, Sokka walked over to Mai.

"Um, well, I know I was kinda a jerk and all but thanks for helping us."

"If you can come up with better jokes, I might be able to forgive you." Mai said with a straight face.

"What! My jokes are funny."

"I'm kidding."

"Oh. Ok." Sokka said, "So um, since you guys had stolen the Kyoshi Warrior uniforms, would you happen to know where they are?"


	17. Plans

**To answer Blazen's question; Yes Suki is dead. Don't worry, Sokka will be fine.**

* * *

><p>Zuko was confused. Although he wasn't surprised that Azula was becoming more aggressive, he never thought that Mai would leave to help the Avatar. She had written about protecting him from Azula. When he brought it up with his sister, he only got an innocent look. If it wasn't for a war meeting in a half hour, he would have chased her down.<p>

The War Room was dimly lit. Sitting on the Fire Lord's right, Zuko could see all of the generals. There were fewer than three years ago sitting around the map of the world. The general he had spoken out against was not there, for he was killed after Zuko was transferred to Omashu. The captain, who had given him a hard time in the mountains, was now a colonel giving a glare to the prince. The recently promoted General Shinu was also joining for the meeting.

"Fire Lord, Prince Zuko; Today's meeting will be a recap of the final plans for the return of Sozin's Comet," One of the generals who had a thick long beard spoke, "Prince Zuko will lead the 1st and 156th Divisions by ship along with the 7th Fleet. General Shinu will be leading the 2nd Airship Fleet to aid Prince Zuko. The 1st and 156th will begin with the siege before the Comet begins. As the Northern Water Tribe's defense moves to face them, the 2nd Airship Fleet will come from the rear and bomb their city as well as dropping soldiers behind the main wall to trap them."

He continued about the Fire Lord leading an Airship Fleet to destroy the lands of the Earth Kingdom while the generals in the Southern Earth Kingdom pushed towards the southern coastline. The forces in Ba Sing Se would sent out a division into the mountains to put a stop the war there. The General then added that the Southern Raiders would finish what was left of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Anything else my Lord, that you would like to add?" he finished.

The Fire Lord gleamed with contentment, "Yes; General Shinu, would you join me after the meeting. I have a few things to speak to you about."

"Of course my Lord."

"Good. By the end of next month we shall own the world and I will be Phoenix King. You are all dismissed."

* * *

><p>Being near the Water Tribe warrior was now even more uncomfortable. After putting the blame on Azula, she watched him try not to cry. She then had two things she could do. She could ignore it and let him be, or she could try this; she hugged him.<p>

"Mai what are you doing?" he asked, wiping a tear away.

"I'm following Katara's rules on making people feel better." They stood there in silence, "It's not working, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's kinda awkward." Sokka stepped back after she let go, "I can't believe you're trying that."

"I'm going to try it less, since it feels weird."

They both let out a small laughed. Sokka soon left saying something about women as Toph came out of nowhere.

"You heard." Mai commented.

"You were lying." Toph put her hands up, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"Azula made Zuko execute them, so she could put in a good word with their father." Mai blurted out quietly.

"Ouch. Good thing you did. I get this funny feeling that your boyfriend isn't very popular with Sugar Mute and Snoozles."

"He isn't. It's too bad too." Mai sighed, "He's really a sweet guy and…"

"No mushy stuff please."

"Ok."

The next day, the girls headed out into town. Ignoring the looks she was getting from the villagers, Mai mumbled something about getting green clothes.

"While you two girly girls go so that, I'm going to go rip that guy off with some tricks." Toph said pointing to a game that was going on.

"Toph, the last time you did that, we were chased out of town with pitchforks and fire balls." Katara said, putting her hands on her hips.

"And? This time there will be less fire."

"Broken bones take longer to heal." Mai added.

"Good thing that I'm an earthbender." Toph smirked and continued over.

"Where did you find her?" Mai asked.

"Some earthbending fight tournament."

"Of course."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe she's royalty." Katara said before stopping in front of a clothing store.

"Even better."

They walked in and soon were ambushed by the store owner.

"Firebenders are not allowed in here." He said.

"It's a good thing I'm not one." Mai answered.

"Still. If I was caught selling to the enemy I would be force out of the town."

Mai sighed, "Fine, we'll leave. Come on dear friend of the Avatar."

They were about to walk out when they were stopped.

"If you're the Avatar's teachers then I think the town will be ok with it."

They walked out after an hour passing. Mai was now in a long dark green tunic with brown pants and shoes. They decided to look for Toph, which wasn't hard. The earthbender was running towards them yelling something about she was the greatest earthbender in the world. Like Katara had predicted, all three of them were running.

"What did you do?" Katara asked.

"I made a large wager and won." Toph grinned.

Katara then cursed and said something about leaving her waterbending pouch at the camp. A large stone wall lifted in front of them causing them all to turn.

"We can beat these losers anyways." Toph said.

"Toph, did you not hear what I said?"

"Oh I heard you." Toph answered, sending a wave of rock towards the men.

Glancing back at her friend, Mai saw the worried look she had. Six knives then showed up in her hands, and soon left hitting their targets. Toph had disappeared in a sandy fog. Only her laugh was heard. The dust was then making it hard for the other two to see. Or breathe.

"Katara." Mai called out.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just can't see."

"Come here four eyes." Mai heard one of the men call out.

"Toph, get rid of this cloud!"

"Fine."

The dust dropped revealing the man holding the waterbender. Mai glared at him, before throwing one of her thin knives. The man dropped with the knife impaled in his forehead.

"You okay now?"

The waterbender looked like she was hyperventilating. The last of the men were heard, being thrown into each other and the Blind Bandit was laughing.

"Come on Katara. Let's get out of here." Mai spoke softly.

"He had his fist near my face." Katara coughed out after settling down, "Every time someone is close, I lose it. It's like Omashu all over again."

The trio left the town before more people showed up.


	18. Gone

**This one might be hard to understand the time. It skips then goes back into time a bit and then continues to the present. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>After spending the week in the Earth Kingdom, the Avatar and his friends moved back into the Fire Nation. In his notes that Iroh left, he stated that they should head to the Fire Lord's old beach house. There, he wrote, they would be safe to prepare for the day Aang would fight the Fire Lord. Every once in a while, they would receive news from the old general about any new information about that day. The group knew some of the important stuff; who was invading the Northern Water Tribe and where the Fire Lord was going. Everything was running smoothly, until Aang left after being told by Sokka that he would have to kill the Fire Lord. He disappeared with the lemur without a trace except the footprints leading to the beach.<p>

* * *

><p>The week before the comet was the most hectic. Zuko's fleet was stalled. The ships were breaking, or crews were late. He just wanted to get this done and over with. He was supposed to be a few hours from the Water Tribe by now. The airships had been gone for a few days already, and now his father was going to hang him for not being able to stay on schedule.<p>

"Prince Zuko, the ships are ready to go." One of the captains said.

"Good, we'll have to work harder to get there on time."

"Aye aye Sir."

He felt bad for over working the men. Tired men were more likely to lose. At least what Sergeant Dae Hyun had said. The prince sighed. He was going to fight where his men had died. He wondered if the Water Tribes were as brutal with the bodies of their enemies as the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom were. He remembered hearing stories of the Earth Kingdom hanging live prisoners on poles. He knew the Fire Nation used prisoners as bait. He supposed he was just worried about seeing the faces of people he knew frozen into icebergs.

The temperature was dropping outside and inside the ship. Zuko walked around seeing some ice buildup. He wasn't happy about the heater going out. As he walked out to the deck, he noticed the airships flying above. They were another day from the Water Tribe's gate. The comet's power was felt by all the firebenders and would last a day and a half. Sighing, he pulled the blanket he was carrying around him.

"Air Bison to the south!"

"What?" Zuko said, looking south.

Sure enough, it was the Avatar's bison. The waterbender was the only one aboard, and she looked worried. Some of the ships reacted by trying to shoot her down. The bison was dodging them before landing on Zuko's ship.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not here to kill you if that's what you're wondering." She said.

"Hold on," Zuko ordered his men, "Why are you here then?"

"Mai and I were sent to stop Azula. The fight went bad and now I'm here you get you. Azula said something about an assassin."

Sure enough, there was a man on board with an arrow ready. He was one of General Shinu's Yu Yan archers. He let it go, hitting Zuko's covered armor. He cried out in pain as the waterbender responded with ice knives herself. Zuko ran onto the bison.

"Tell me everything." He demanded, not caring about the fleet.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the comet when Mai and Katara left the other three to deal with the Earth Kingdom bound airships.<p>

"There's the comet." Katara said.

"Azula is going to be extremely powerful." Mai sighed.

As they landed in a court yard, Azula was awaiting to be crowned Fire Lord. It was a short sloppy ceremony, but it could be better once the world was the Fire Nation's.

"How nice for my friend to join us." She said.

Ty Lee was standing next to her.

"I hope you know Mai that waterbending savages are not allowed in the Palace."

"Cut the crap Azula. I know you were doing something to harm Zuko and I want to know." Mai said, knives ready in her hand.

Katara was close by, watching the princess' friend. Ty Lee gave a sad smile and a wave.

"You were correct." Azula smiled, "Father didn't really want him around, and so he sent Zuzu to die in the North. He had an assassin on board the ship. I hope arrows don't hurt too much."

She then jumped into the air, blasting the area around the knife thrower and the waterbender. A few firebenders came into the courtyard. Seeing the pillars, Mai and Katara headed towards them to have cover from the fire. Smiling, Katara pulled water from under the graters. Even being powered, the firebenders were still having problems with the waterbender weaving in between the pillars and her countering with attacks.

Mai had pinned Ty Lee to one of the pillars with a few of her knives, when Azula came in close. There was a quick fist fight, as Mai weaved out from one to another. Giving the pillar a full blast, Azula knocked it into Mai, causing the quiet girl to cry out in pain. Her ankle was pinned underneath. She tried to drag herself out, but it only caused more pain.

"All traitors will hang." Azula forced out a laugh.

Seeing the waterbender come closer, Mai called out.

"Katara, get out of here and find Zuko."

"But I can't leave you here." She said, trying to push the pillar off.

"Go. I'll be fine here. It's not like I can run."

"She'll kill you."

Mai sighed, "Zuko told me that he was a dream that you'd save him. Go complete his dumb dream. Azula isn't going to kill me just yet."

"He had a dream about me?"

"Just go!"

The waterbender gave her a slow nod.

"Here." Mai handed her one of her knives, "You might need it later."

After the waterbender headed towards the bison, she used what strength she had to stop others from stopping the bender. The pillar was pushed down on her, as Azula stood above.

"You will die for betraying me."

* * *

><p>When Katara returned with Zuko, Mai was not under the pillar. Anger filled the firebender. He could see the dead soldiers from the battle.<p>

"Where do you think she went?" Katara asked.

"If she was waiting for our return, then she might still be around."

He then heard a gasp from Katara, causing him to turn to the direction she was looking. On a wooden cross was Mai hanging by her neck by a rope. They ran to it and carefully let the woman down. Her ankles were crushed and her neck was sprained.

"Zuko." Katara muttered, putting a hand on his shoulder. The arrow was still there, but both had forgotten it.

"She will pay. I swear to you Mai. I should have believed your letter and followed." He was holding her close, "Katara, I need you to keep Ty Lee away."

"We won't have to worry about her either." Katara pointed to another wooden pole.

The acrobat was just tied to it. She had a burn across her torso. The waterbender ran over ready to heal.

"I tried to stop Azula from killing Mai. She's in the throne room waiting for you Zuko."

"Stay here." Zuko said.

"The burn is pretty bad. I'll try to do what I can." Katara said.

"I watched her die in front of me." The girl said, crying.

Katara was comforting the girl, as they watched two bright lights appear off to the east. It was a battle between red and blue, with the blue barely coming back.

"Aang." Katara smiled.

* * *

><p>Zuko was at a full speed, running through the halls. Guards were jumping out of his way was he ran. He hadn't felt this much anger since finding out the 41st was going to the North. Instead of burning trees, there was going to be a burning corpse.<p>

"Azula!" he yelled as he entered the throne room.

The wall of fire was blue. Standing before it was the Dai Li from Ba Sing Se.

"I'm assuming you saw my new lawn decoration."

No answer.

"So I guess it's an Agni Kai for the throne then?" she offered.

"No, fuck that!" he yelled, "It's a fight to see how long it takes me to rip your black heart out."

The Dai Li sprang into action. Zuko was able to grab one, burning his throat before tossing him aside and setting him on fire. Seeing that it was now a fight for their lives, the Dai Li were getting desperate as they watched another one of their own light up. One stomped sending an earthquake towards the prince. Trying to keep his balance, he ended up falling. The earthbender made a boulder before his arms stopped. His arms dropped to the ground, before he was thrown into another agent. Everyone turned towards the door to see the waterbender and the acrobat standing there. All of the remaining Dai Li ran.

Knowing she was now outnumbered and out powered. She turned to her brother.

"You were never supposed to come home, and now I still became Fire Lord before you." She said.

Zuko didn't say anything. The siblings were having a stare down before Azula shifted. Both Katara and Ty Lee were closer now, both ready. Azula continued to move and then let it all out; lighting came towards Zuko. He started to see the dream he had of the blue dragon trying to eat him. Like the dream nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see that the waterbender had moved in front. Ty Lee was already standing above the princess after hitting her old friend.

"Katara." Zuko said, before the waterbender coughed.

"Ow." She said weakly.

"Why?" he knelt down.

"She was my friend too." Seeing his confused face she continued, "Mai told me about the dream. We sort of had a deal."

Zuko nodded as Ty Lee ran to the waterbender. She opened the water skin for the bender.

Looking at his sister, he knew then she was going to die. Grabbing her by the collar, he dragged her down the stairs. Ty Lee handed him the knife Katara had. He continued out the door.

"That was stupid of you. You jumped point blank into it." Ty Lee said.

"Just shut up and pour the water on the floor."

The lighting had hit Katara's right arm, causing her hand to tighten. With her left hand, she pulled the water to her shoulder.

"Move unless you want to die." She said. Ty Lee quickly got out of the way.

The waterbender moved her left arm down towards her stomach and back out. The lighting followed. Ty Lee was staring at the wall with large eyes.

"How did you do that?"

Getting help from the acrobat, the waterbender laid back against the stairs of the throne.

"Iroh. He taught Aa- the Avatar about chi and stuff. I just didn't think it would work." She said, breathing slowly.

Zuko came back, looking miserable. He too sat down next to the two girls. He rested his head in his hands, talking to himself. Ty Lee turned to the waterbender and saw that she was sleeping. It wasn't long when the others in the waterbender's group showed up. Everyone rushed to the waterbender and Ty Lee, except Sokka, who was dragging one of his legs.

* * *

><p>The next day, Zuko was wandering the Palace when the waterbender showed up. Zuko put up his arms in defense, but lowered them after getting a look.<p>

"You aren't going to kill me right?"

The waterbender laughed. She was holding her right hand. The muscles still were tense, making the hand useless.

"I'm sorry about your hand," Zuko said, "Well, I'm sorry about everything else."

"Stop. No, I'm not here to kill you just yet." Katara sighed, "Mai was my friend. So for keeping up with her side of the bargain for a working plan to save you, I'll forget my threat. It doesn't mean I'll forgive you though."

* * *

><p>The next month was the peace meeting. Zuko, Iroh, both Water Tribe chiefs, a representative from the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar were attending. The peace treaty was already agreed on and signed. Then they moved to who was going to run the Fire Nation. It wasn't going well.<p>

"That boy is a manic. We can't just let him become Fire Lord." The man from the Earth Kingdom said, "He destroyed the Island of Kyoshi's defenses after they surrendered. He helped take Ba Sing Se."

Neither chief from the Water Tribes had anything to say. The Northern Water Tribe was fine and did not suffer much. The Southern though, had been completely destroyed by the Southern Raiders.

Iroh was trying to defend Zuko.

"Pick someone else then." Zuko called out, slamming the table, "I don't want it anyways. There are plenty of royal families who could take my spot. Just let me be."

Then he walked out. No one knew where he had gone.


	19. Fire Lord

**No, the last chapter wasn't the ending, and I don't plan on writing a sequel because all the ones I have done, weren't as good or popular. So, I'll continue here for a bit. I hope those of my readers who were bummed from the last one continue to read.**

* * *

><p>The young woman in her early twenties did not like the hill she had to climb. She was in the Southern Earth Kingdom trying to find the man who had disappeared a decade ago. She was taking a break from the hiking to clean the dirt from her glasses. The rain mixed with heavy wind was making it hard to go for more than fifty feet before having to stop and clean them again. She finished and continued until she came across a village. She then knew she was in the right place. Pulling her cloak closer to her, she headed in to town.<p>

To the small mining town in the mountains, seeing someone in blue was odd. She tried to ignore the looks, but it was like trying to ignore the cold. Seeing a small inn, she decided to walk in. It was nearly packed because of the weather. No one wanted to work in a mine with it raining like it was. Katara took the only stool open at the bar.

"Not many Water Tribe folk come here." The bartender said, "What's your business here if I may ask?"

"I'm looking for someone who's rumored to live here." She started, then ordered a glass of the local wine, "He has a scar along the left side of his face."

"You mean good ol' Zuko?" the round man stated, "He doesn't mind a few visitors every now and then, but depends on his mood. He lives up the road in an old farm house. It's about a ten minute walk from here."

"Thank you." She said, continuing with her drink.

"I can give you a room and meals for as long as you stay if you are selling that silver in your mouth." The bartender said, "We don't get a lot of it here."

Katara frowned, "Not for sale. I like being able to be understood."

"Alright then."

Paying for the drink, the waterbender headed out the door. She pocketed her glasses and followed the road. Sure enough like the bartender said, there was a farmhouse. The exterior looked new, and the fence was without doubt new. There were a few cow-pigs, chicken-pigs, and ostrich-horses contained in the fence. Not really wanting to bother the former Fire Nation Prince, she knew that she had to at least ask. With a couple of knocks on the door, a man with a braided beard and Earth Kingdom topknot answered.

"Not you again." He said before slamming the door on her.

"Ow, I think you broke my nose." He heard from outside the door.

"Maybe you would have seen the door if you had your glasses on." He said after opening the door again.

"No, it's just bleeding." The waterbender said.

"Would you like to come in then?" he asked, "My wife has some food and tea on."

The waterbender nodded, putting pressure to her nose.

"Hana, we have a visitor." Zuko called out.

The interior was being fixed, as Katara could tell. The furniture was decent for living outside of a city.

Two boys and a girl came running from the kitchen to see who it was.

"The wash room is around the corner." Zuko said, then went to shoo the kids away.

Katara then knew that she didn't want to ask him to leave his home, even if the council made her. When the waterbender left, she was greeted by a young woman about her age. She was from the local area, and also an earthbender. She didn't seem too angry about the waterbender being there.

"Zuko says you two were friends during the war." She said, bringing another plate out.

"Yeah," Katara answered, knowing that Zuko was being fairly kind with that description.

"How'd you two meet?"

"Ugh, he was the local officer in a town and I was traveling with the Avatar, and we sort have, well, hit it off I guess."

The table was full of meats and local vegetables. An oolong tea was also brought out.

"Are you married?" Zuko asked her.

"Yes, the Avatar and I have been married for six years now. We have a boy." She answered.

"That's nice."

Most of the conversations went along until Hana excused herself to put the children to bed.

"So what are you really doing here?" Zuko asked, after she was gone.

"The Fire Nation needs a leader." Katara answered, "The council decided that they can't handle it anymore."

"They should have thought of that before calling me a maniac."

"But I don't have the heart to pull you from here." Katara added.

"Good, because I don't want to. I'm happy here. If I left I think the nightmares would come back." Zuko downed his cup of tea, "How's your hand?"

"It works now. It took some time to get it back to where it was before, but every time I touch something metal, I get shocked. It's become a bit of a game with Toph." They both laughed.

When she said goodbye and left, Katara didn't know the problems she'd bring him.

The next month, a Fire Nation airship showed up and forced him and his family from his home.

* * *

><p>He didn't like sitting on the throne. Everyone knew it too. If he could firebend from his eyes, the Avatar and his uncle would have been burnt to a crisp.<p>

"Fire Lord Zuko, I swear it's in the greatest means for the Fire Nation that you have returned." One of the councilmen from the Earth Kingdom said, "With the civil war going on, we the counsel, have decided that perhaps you are best suited for the job."

"Job?" Zuko stood, "This isn't just some job. It's a lifestyle that you have forced upon me."

"Oh but Fire Lord, it is a job for you see, the council doesn't believe you will keep the peace from the countries and that a war would again start."

"So I'm a figure head?"

"If that's the word you want to use, then yes."

"Then pick someone else." Zuko stood, and walked towards his chambers.

He was greeted by his children as he walked into the Fire Lord's wing of the palace.

"Zuko," his wife started, "I met your mother. She's waiting for you in the gardens."

"Thanks Hana, but I think I want to stay here where people aren't going to try and tell me what I can and cannot do."

His wife's smile brought one to him.

"Well, the children met the Avatar's boy today. They all hit it off pretty well."

"I know you don't like it here. I'm trying to get us out."

"No, it's all fine. Just the servants bother us all the time. I'm just not used to it."

"Tell them to leave then."

"I will." She said getting up to leave him alone. She pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"Ugh." Zuko let out after she left.

There had to be a way out of this.


	20. The Willow Tree

**I love weekends when I have nothing better to do. This one is the final one, and like I said last time, there won't be a sequel. If someone wants to, it's fine with me. Just let me know. Thanks for reading. I hope it was enjoyable even with all the death, and injuries.**

* * *

><p>The Fire Lord was out in the training grounds with his two firebending children. The oldest, Dae Hyun was eight and looked much like his father. The middle one, at six years old, Eun-Mai looked more like her mother. Hyo, at four years, was the youngest one playing with the Avatar's son, Tenzin. Hana and Katara were around, chatting and playing Pai Cho. Katara had made a comment about trying to avoid the Fire Lord, so something else wouldn't get broken.<p>

"The spectacles actually make you look the part of an ambassador." Hana said, "They don't look bad no matter what Lady Toph says."

"Well, Lady Toph is a blind jokester. She'll say about anything to make someone feel dumb." Katara laughed.

"Fire Lord Zuko," he heard from someone behind him, "The meeting?"

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly." He said, trying to ignore the councilman.

Zuko reached his seat, before everyone talked.

"The Earth Kingdom is asking about payment for-" by that time Zuko had already let his mind drift.

His farm probably needed to be checked on, although the villagers agreed to watch it when he was away. Hyo needed an earthbending lesson with his mother and then he brought himself back.

"They agreed on taking the ships since the Fire Nation is not allowed a navy."

"Stop." Zuko interrupted, "I don't care about any of that. What's the tradition say about the Fire Lord's wife."

"She's traditionally from a royal family." His ticket out.

"Well, since my wife is an earthbender from a small village, I'll be heading home." He stood.

The guards at the door blocked his path.

"My Lord, you don't seem to understand your role. You are no longer the leader but a figure head for the Earth Kingdom. You take orders from the Earth King."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Zuko had a private meeting with his uncle and the Avatar. The room they entered was hot from Zuko being angry.<p>

"You," he pointed at the Avatar, "sent your wife to bring me back into a living hell didn't you?"

"No, I swear the council did." Aang answered.

Turning to his uncle, he yelled even more, "Why did you let them bring me here to be a figure head?"

"Zuko, we never knew this was what the council was going to do. If you can truly find someone as qualified, I'm sure this can be fixed, but the Fire Nation is not in good hands at the moment."

"I could care less on what the Fire Nation needs and more about my family and farm that I was happy on! Put my father back on. He knows how to run things."

"He'll start a war again." Aang commented.

"Put Toph on, put Sokka on. Anyone; just not me." Zuko breathed, "Make your wife do it. She seems to love these kinds of things. I just can't be here, not after what happens all those years ago here."

* * *

><p>That night, the councilman who was obsessed with keeping Zuko in the Fire Nation passed away in his sleep. No one understood why or how. Iroh was oddly quiet the next morning. So were the Avatar and his wife.<p>

When the council went to decide on the next leader, the Water Tribe demanded someone who wasn't a lackey, but understood the need to help with everyone. Zuko recognized the face of the man who was choosen. He was older. He wore a sadden face. When Zuko saw the man's wife and young boy, he knew who it was, and smiled. Mai's brother Tom Tom, when he came of age would become Fire Lord.

"Ambassador Katara brought his name up." Iroh said, "She said the boy is interested in all of the cultures and is sadden that he never really knew his sister. You should talk to him."

"I can't." Zuko sighed, "Katara knew her well. She can."

He then walked off.

Zuko and his family waited for the announcement about the new Fire Lord before heading home. His children were quick to say how much they'll miss the young airbending boy. Zuko grunted, but he told them that the Avatar was welcome in his home.

"Come dear, we'll bring you home." Hana said.

"Good. This was some of the worst months in years." Zuko said.

* * *

><p>His farm was still much the same when he returned. He smiled as he stood outside looking at the house. It was just as he wanted it. He walked around the farm until he found his spot near a willow tree and a brook. He sat under it to calm his mind. There was a nook in the tree where he kept certain things away from kids' hands. Pulling out a pencil and the only piece of paper he wrote before placing the paper back.<p>

_Dear Mai,_

_Although you've been gone for ten years, this piece of paper was the last one you sent me when I was out. Well, now that I know your family has been taken care of and I can live happily with honor, I figure this last letter will be my honor to you. I will replace it in the willow tree for you. I wish you could meet Hana and the kids. I still love you and miss you._

_Love, Zuko_

He went back into the house. The letter he wrote wasn't found in the tree the next time he came. In the tree was a small knife; the one he gave Mai all the years ago.


End file.
